


Make Me Howl, Make You Sweat

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically the three Big E's, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Keith discovers his inner furry, M/M, Magic, Priest Kink, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Switching, Violence, Werewolf Sex, bottom!shiro, fun prompt guys, is sex with a werewolf bestiality, those tags are not related, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: It's been decades since a priest of any kind entered his woods and, as a werewolf guardian of the god of the forest, it's Shiro's duty to investigate when a red-cloaked witch bearing holy artifacts comes to call on the night of the full moon.  Little does the wolf know, but this witch has brought a collar...Or, an evening of fun is had by all and Keith discovers his inner furry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wofuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wofuru/gifts), [ilovelocust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> (Shiro is the wolf, but can shapeshift to human form. Only things remaining are usually a tail, ears and claws if he choose to do so. Keith is a hunter wearing a long red coat while traveling, cis males if possible)
> 
> Shiro had taken upon himself to protect the forest from invaders who came in only to take. Take wood without replanting trees, take the lives of animals without paying back in any ways, taking water without respecting the green life around it. 
> 
> And tonight was not an exception. Someone lit a fire, a goddamned FIRE into the woods. Rushing to try to take it out and get rid of the intruder, he realizes the fire is a only a fire camp in fact and under control. By a young man with the most blissful purple eyes that you could drown into nonetheless. A young man wearing a red coat and trying to warm himself in the cold of the night. He was there, alone, and looking at the sky and strangely not disturbing his surroundings, respecting the life within it. 
> 
> This was intriguing. And what was that strange smell that turned his heart and melted in all possible ways ? Giving his body reactions he never really felt before even ? Shiro's curiousity was picked. But little did he know that the pure looking hooded guy was not so pure after all. This would be an interesting full moon night with all his senses already on their highest and that would only come overloaded. 
> 
> The young hunter had heard about this mighty god looking wolf guardian and had decided to try and put a leather collar on it with a leash...

_Show you another side of me_

_A side you thought you’d never see_

_Tear up that body, dominate until you’ve had enough_

_I heard you like the wild stuff_

 

_I am a wild one, break me in_

_Saddle me up and let’s begin_

_I am wild one, tame me now_

_Running with wolves and I’m on the prowl_

 

 

 

In Shiro’s defense, the red-caped witch wasn’t actually dangerous—or at least not dangerous to Shiro. Still, it was embarrassing as hell to be caught in the little human’s trap, not because it captured him (he could shake off the enchantment as easily as blinking), and not even because when his paw hit the rune his fur melted away, leaving him naked and bound in a collar, but because he was surprised enough by the sudden shift to yelp in the least intimidating manner possible as he tumbled head first into the circle of light from the human’s fire. He’d lost the upper-hand for the start of this exchange, that’s for damn sure.

 

The witch smiled his triumph and Shiro suppressed the urge to roll his eyes because _catching_ Shiro was the least of the human’s worries. He was clearly ignorant and cocky and if he’d been another hunter, Shiro would have laughed and mauled him open. However, this human was a witch, and that was different. When Shiro had risen with the moon, veins thick with wilderness and power, he’d begun his usual prowl of the forest, in search of invaders to chase off. The woods were not monitored meticulously for there was nothing wrong with a hunter or two taking what they needed to survive, but there were those who got little too greedy with their kills. Those trespassers were quiet, secretive, stalking their prey and utterly oblivious that a far greater predator had entered the arena, but this human had lit a fire. Hunters did not light fires; fires drove away the creatures they sought. Perhaps this human thought a fire would protect him from the night. Even the hunters knew better than that, for in this forest fire was not tolerated. It threatened the woods in a way no mere human ever could, and so Shiro had padded on silent paws until he saw the little witch in a clearing, fire well-attended to, shoulders relaxed, and if he smelled of nervous energy it was clean of fear.

 

(Foolish, after the manner of all humans.)

 

Still, the human’s attitude was intriguing. He was alone and so deep in the forest that he must have started his trek at dawn—he was here with a purpose, that much was clear, but for what purpose would a human come so far during the full moon, unprotected and unarmed? He was either unspeakably ignorant or unforgivably arrogant to be so calm. Shiro was uncertain if he should howl with laughter or leap to the hunt, but then he noticed them: instruments of holy worship. The wrong instruments, but still. Crystal chalices, glittering vials, and a silver basin, brought to woods that had not seen a priest in many decades and curiosity prompted Shiro a pace closer—directly onto the rune trap the witch ( _not_ a priest, the little brat!) had set.

 

Oh well. It had been a boring evening anyway.

 

(And sometimes, it is fun to be caught.)

 

Shiro rose from his sprawl, dusted off his knees, and straitened to his full and considerable height,his wolf ears and tail still visible, for no witch’s spells could truly hide his true form unless he wished it—especially not under the light of a full moon.

 

“Good evening,” he said politely.

 

Shiro’s casual disregard for his predicament clearly threw the witch a bit, but he kept his composure. He bowed his head.

 

“Greetings, mighty wolf. I come to your forest to seek a boon,” he said with manner of a man who had practiced being courtly (but had most definitely spoken to no gods or spirits in his entire life).

 

The witch waited in respectful silence for Shiro to respond. Shiro merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. This witch would need to offer more than whatever paltry rituals his instruments could produce to win him over. The witch tried again.

 

“Mighty wolf, I am a humble magic weaver for the village of Altea. We wish to live in peace but are attacked continuously by our neighbors, the Galra. I seek ingredients for a spell that I might construct a barrier of protection and so ensure the lives of my people, for the Galra grow stronger and our defenses are depleted.”

 

“And so you collared me to gain my favor,” Shiro deadpanned. “What an excellent mood you’ve put me in.”

 

The red-caped man bowed again, a little deeper this time.

 

“My humblest apologies. I thought the man might be willing to talk to me; the wolf, I knew, would not.”

 

At that Shiro chuckled. It was the first hint of wisdom the human had shown so far. “Ask your boon,” he said. Not that he would provide it, but he had earned Shiro’s interest—for now.

 

The human’s nervous energy rose. “Mighty wolf—I seek your release.”

 

Shiro laughed again. “And so you bind me to release me? What if I resent my capture?”

 

“Ah,” the human replied awkwardly, licking his lips. “I meant your...release.” He gestured to Shiro’s cock. “Your spend.”

 

At that Shiro roared with laughter. He knew the spell the witch was hoping for. It would mimic the protectiveness a creature such as Shiro would provide for his mate. From that point of view, it was a clever plan: a simple spell—easily managed and controlled by a single caster—with a potent result. But what arrogance! No one had worshiped in his woods for a hundred years—not a single prayer or the meagerest offering! There was no history of rapport, no past biddings of goodwill the witch could call upon to strengthen his request. And that was just for Shiro! He was a werewolf, merely a guardian and champion for the god of the woods. There was no temple, no incense or chants or songs or sacrifices dedicated to the true lord of the forest and this witch had brought only the barest of instruments with him.

 

And yet—the human was not cowed. He set his jaw and squared his shoulders, not in defiance but with determination. His was the strength of one with a cause to honor, not a selfish lust for his own power. It was an endearing quality in one so small. Yes, Shiro liked this creature. If nothing else he was amusing.

 

“And what do you propose to offer in exchange for such a boon?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Whatever it is you require,” the man said, his voice steady and his eyes honest.

 

Shiro looked the man over. “Tell me your name, human.”

 

“Keith,” the man replied.

 

“Well, Keith of Altea, it seems like you have nothing to offer,” Shiro said. Keith opened his mouth to protest but Shiro raised his hand to silence him. “If you did, you have brought it with you.”

 

Keith said nothing. There was a frustration about him and Shiro watched with continued amusement as the frustration turned to resignation and then to resolve.

 

“I have brought myself,” Keith said. “If you wish for my life I shall give it, whether in service or in sacrifice.”

 

 _Now_ they were getting somewhere. Not far, but somewhere.

 

“Anytime I desire I can hunt a human for whatever use I wish,” Shiro pointed out reasonably.

 

“Yes, but can you have them willingly?” Keith persisted, undeterred.

 

 _Ah, but do I need them willing?_ Shiro thought, but he could appreciate the distinction. And yet...the human was not offering himself to _Shiro_ : he was offering himself to a werewolf, to whatever powerful being would accept him and provide what he needed in turn. No, Shiro found little value in that offering. There was, however, a far easier and more interesting option. He grinned at the human and slightly widened his stance.

 

“If you want my release, you know how to get it,” Shiro teased, eyes glinting with humor.

 

Keith was startled, confusion written all over his face. “You only wish me to finish you? Nothing more…?”

 

“I’m not doing your work for you, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Shiro smirked.

 

“No, no,” Keith said quickly, “only, that your gift is great and my skills are not worthy.”

 

Shiro shrugged. “My ‘gift’ is regularly spilled on the entirely unworthy dirt.” And besides, this human possessed a wild beauty in his large eyes and black hair. It would be no hardship to be pleasured by that lovely mouth. “I suppose we’ll find out how your skills compare,” he grinned.

 

Keith took a hesitant step forward. For a heartbeat, Shiro worried that the human disliked his task. Shiro was not insecure or ashamed of his body, but he would not enjoy coupling with a partner who was not interested. He might have the heart of a wolf but he was no beast: he would kill for the honor of the forest but he would not rape for it.

 

But no—the human was, of all things, _shy_. Even if his senses hadn’t been heightened by the fullness of the moon, Shiro would have smelled the arousal on him and there was no mistaking the hunger in his eyes as Keith’s gaze flickered over the werewolf’s broad form before lingering on his immediate goal, a blush coming to his cheeks that Shiro liked the look of.

 

“What would you have me do?” Keith asked breathlessly. Shiro could hear the human’s heart beat harder. Excellent. An eager and beautiful partner? This evening was taking a fantastic turn. Still, Shiro had been serious that he was not going to do the witch’s work for him—even for suggestions.

 

“I would have you finish me,” Shiro said, chuckling at the flash of frustration on Keith’s face.

 

“What is acceptable for me to do?” Keith asked, refining his question.

 

“Touch me where and how you please,” Shiro invited. He was curious what the human wanted—and teasing him like this was half the fun.

 

Keith stepped forward again and reached out, but the wolf caught his wrist.

 

“You would keep yourself covered while you touch me?” Shiro asked, stopping Keith when he was only a breath away.

 

Blushing deeper, Keith unclasped his red cloak and let it pool to the ground. Underneath he wore only a simple tunic, leather breeches, and high boots, all of which he shed and tossed to the side.

 

Shiro frowned. He liked the body he saw—lithe and firm and muscled—but it was covered with painted runes of protection. It was a smart choice on Keith’s part. Who knew if the collar would fail or if the wolf would attack as a human? But nonetheless, Shiro detested the lack of trust. Keith had brought holy instruments and the protective runes were in direct opposition to the attitude of a priest.

 

Keith’s face dropped to anxiousness and a hint of shame at Shiro’s frown. “I apologize if I do not please you,” he said, looking at the ground and biting his lip, his proud shoulders sagging.

 

Ah. He had misunderstood.

 

“It is these,” Shiro said, his fingers brushing across a painted marking. “They are offensive.” Such paltry spells would not have worked anyway. What an ignorant witch!

 

(But Shiro did not miss the hitch in the human’s breath at his touch, and wasn’t that satisfying?)

 

“These were not meant against you,” Keith explained rapidly. “The Galra have been bolder of late.”

 

And that deepened his frown. He knew of the village of Altea. It was near the forest and if the Galra were encroaching on it, they might well enter his woods. That was intolerable. It was also intolerable that they should touch his offering.

 

“Tonight,” Shiro said, cupping his hand to the witch’s cheek, “this body belongs to me. I will not allow others to harm it.”

 

“And you?” Keith asked, looking up and searching Shiro’s face. “Will you harm me?”

 

Shiro hummed. “Perhaps,” he said, caressing Keith’s cheek with his thumb. “If you beg hard enough.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened. Shiro chuckled at his change in expression and the increasing blush that accompanied it. This was an untouched virgin for certain—a pleasing offering in its own right and the preferred choice of many guardians—and Shiro knew he could tease out many such blushes in the hours to come. The earlier pride the man had displayed would melt beneath his touch: whether for pain or pleasure, the witch would beg for more before sunrise.

 

Satisfied, Shiro stepped back and gestured downward with an inclination of his head, giving Keith permission to continue. He noticed that Keith was becoming ready himself—his cock was growing heavy between his legs and grew harder still under Shiro’s gaze.

 

“You look pleased,” Shiro grinned.

 

“You are pleasing to look at,” Keith replied. He ran one hand down Shiro’s side. “What may I call you?”

 

The wolf grinned. “Shiro,” he said.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

When Keith had first announced his decision to set out into the forest, Allura had called him a fool. The other village members had called him something stronger, but Allura’s opinion carried the most weight as she was the priestess for the village. Altea had always worshiped the sun and sky and it was Allura’s duty to provide the chants and seals of protection. But the Galra worshiped the night, and so they attacked when she was at her weakest. Allura was a strong and worthy priestess, but she could not hold up under the increasingly frequent raids—if even the sun rested, so must she.

 

And so, Keith had turned to a pile of old tomes he had unearthed from the stone ruins of an old temple that lay half a day’s journey from Altea on the edge of an ancient forest. They had not been much help. They were old and ratted and Keith could only piece together half-spells and guessed-at runes. Still, it was a start. He learned enough to know that the temple had belonged to druids of the forest and that the forest god was aligned with the moon. That was something to work with.

 

Keith had heard tales from the traders and huntsmen. The deep forest was haunted by spirits and beasts of all sizes. Keith took these stories with a healthy dose of skepticism, but he did note that a number of the stories featured a large, scarred wolf that appeared with the moon. One hunter claimed to have seen tracks larger than his head and another swore he’d seen the silhouette of a wolf change to a giant man at rising of the sun. A werewolf, then. It made sense. They were a favorite guardian of both forest and moon gods. Well, with a priestess of the sun to consult, Keith knew a spell or two to pull the man out of the wolf…

 

The problem was the barrier spell. Keith couldn’t hope to enter into a long-term agreement with the guardian—especially not since the village as a whole had a different patron god—and so he would need to seek a particular boon that he could take back with him and, unfortunately, all his study had yielded only a single usable option and Keith had no idea how to haggle for it. Driven to desperation, he could only take the risk and hope that 1) he found a werewolf 2) it was male and 3) it was feeling generous.

 

And so, when the werewolf tumbled into Keith’s firelight, he couldn’t but smile with relief and pride as the collar materialized around the neck of the (obviously) male human. Two out of three down. Now: for the tricky part.

 

As he’d feared, the wolf was unimpressed with him, laughing outright multiple times. He knew was to blame—the chalices and basin were intended for a sun service, after all—but what else was he to do? He could barely even be called a witch; he was just a villager who’d cobbled together scraps of knowledge as best he could.

 

But then, miracle of miracles, the wolf had accepted terms! Odd terms, but terms nonetheless. He’d assumed that if the wolf had wanted sex (an unlikely possibility but one he had considered), he would just be a hole to be used and conquered and cast aside, but this wolf delighted in Keith’s embarrassment and was to content to watch as Keith struggled with, well, everything.

 

Shiro, as the wolf was called, was massive. His human form was not nearly as large as his wolf’s, of course, but he still towered over Keith who would have to stand on tiptoes if he wanted to mouth at the man’s nipples (which, to be honest, he did). This meant that Shiro’s cock (also massive) was at a perfectly awkward height: too low for Keith to stand, too high for him to kneel. Would it be insulting to ask a forest guardian to sit down? He’d already offended him enough with the painted runes—better not to push his luck. The end result was that Keith was half-bent with a giant cock in his hands, licking along it and wondering how in the living hells he was ever going to fit it in his mouth.

 

At least he’d managed to get Shiro erect. That was something. Not a lot, but it was something. And _fuck_ was it ever intimidating. If it had been impressive before, it was nothing compared to the fully grown bounty he’d wrapped his hands around. And again: what the hell was he supposed to do now? Just tug him off? That seemed a tad insulting. If you’re going to jack off the guardian of a god, you should probably go all out.

 

Keith took one of Shiro’s balls in hand and fondled it as he licked his way to Shiro’s head. The werewolf grunted, which Keith took as a good sign, especially after he felt fingers weave into his hair, not tugging or pressing but resting. The wolf was waiting. Well then. No time like the present. Keith relaxed his jaw and took in as much as he could, fitting in little more than Shiro’s head but fuck did he ever like the taste of it. He moaned around his mouthful and swirled his tongue. The wolf grunted and again and shifted his weight. Good.

 

(Hopefully.)

 

Encouraged, Keith pumped the shaft with one hand and alternated between fondling and tugging on Shiro’s balls and began to form the impression that the wolf liked it rough, given the noises he made when Keith squeezed a little harder. It made sense—Keith’s hands were small compared to the task before him. More pressure would help make up for that, right? Well, that suited Keith just fine. He’d been suppressing urges since the first moment his eyes had swept over the man’s body and he was happy to indulge them.

 

Keith tugged harder and pressed deeper, bobbing his head as best he could. The wolf liked that. Perfect. Feeling bolder, he started licking Shiro’s slit and was rewarded with a growl that shot down his spine and into his cock. Keith was moaning again, ignoring the complaints from his jaw and focusing on the pleasure of the heavy slide in his mouth. His neck and shoulders were aching (as was his cock but for an entirely different reason) by the time he felt precum beading up and he lapped it down eagerly, moaning louder and switching his grip from balls to the base of Shiro’s spine to pull him closer. In doing so, he brushed against the wolf’s tail, which jarred his rhythm (particularly when it swished at his touch). How could he have forgotten who and what he was dealing with? How could he have begun to chase his own pleasure instead of the guardian’s whose release he supposedly needed? Fuck.

 

Redoubling his efforts, Keith further relaxed his throat and tried to take more of Shiro in, only managing to gag himself. The wolf tugged him off and tilted Keith’s head up by his chin.

 

“If you swallow, what good will my finishing do?” he said with a merry twinkle in his eye.

 

Double fuck. He hadn’t done much aside from wear himself out and the wolf was making fun of him again to boot.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted.

 

“You can start by washing these off,” Shiro said, meaningfully running a hand over a painted rune on Keith’s shoulder.

 

Triple fuck. He should have thought of that himself.

 

With a mumbled curse, Keith knelt by his pile of supplies and pulled out his waterskin and basin and began to scrub off the paint. The wolf knelt beside him and with a murmured word, the paint slid off without further effort.

 

“Now,” said Shiro as he straightened back up. “Shall I demonstrate some techniques for you?”

 

Oh gods, send strength. Did Shiro mean to demonstrate on himself or on _him_?

 

Keith licked his lips. “I-if you would like to,” he stammered.

 

This time it was Keith who yelped in surprise as he found himself hoisted up to Shiro’s eye level, one hand supporting his lower back and the other cradling his neck and head. He immediately wrapped his legs behind the wolf’s neck and stared down at him, wild-eyed. Did he honestly _want_ Keith that high or was he just doing it to tease him? Keith suspected it was the later.

 

(And Shiro confirmed said suspicion by winking up at Keith before licking the length of his cock.)

 

“Pay attention,” Shiro chuckled, chiding Keith for gasping and squirming. He swallowed Keith down and the human thrashed, cursing and clutching desperately for Shiro’s hair.

 

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Keith chanted. He had no idea what Shiro was doing with his tongue but he’d never felt pleasure like it before—hells, compared to _this_ , he’d never felt pleasure at all. He was dizzy and falling and held and when he managed to open his eyes, the wolf was grinning at him around his cock and he hollowed out his cheeks to suck Keith _hard_. Keith’s vision started to white out and he dug his nails into the Shiro’s scalp.

 

“Stop. Don’t,” he cried, sweat-soaked and panting.

 

Shiro stopped immediately. Keith noted vaguely through his pleasure-haze that the wolf was breathing hard, too.

 

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked. Was there worry in his face? It was hard to tell in the dim firelight.

 

Keith shook his head faintly and tried to regain his breath. “It’s too good. I’ll come.”

 

The wolf laughed in delight. “That, little human, is the opposite of a problem.”

 

“Th-this is about y-you, not me,” Keith protested feebly.

 

The wolf nipped at his thigh and soothed it with his tongue. “Your pleasure is potent and echoes through me. Your cries are praises and I want you coursing over my tongue and down my throat. I want you reduced to nothingness until I choose to reform you. Hold out for as long as you can against me, fight back, but know you will fail and fall and be caught up again.”

 

“And _that_ will release you?” Keith said in awe.

 

Shiro chuckled again. “Oh no, my lovely witch—that will complete the foreplay.” And then with the wickedest grin Keith had ever seen, Shiro swallowed him down again.

 

Keith was drowning in a perfect, swirling heat that he couldn’t help but press into, bucking up his hips and feeling a pleased growl rumble through him. He could practically hear Shiro in his mind, goading him to collapse into his inevitable end. It was impossible to resist and Keith was lost and shuddering in moments.

 

“What did you learn, lovely witch?” the wolf laughed, coaxing the last of Keith’s cum from his cock and licking it down.

 

“I have no idea,” Keith shivered, still too far gone to realize that might anger the wolf. “It was so good. I have no idea what you did. Fuck. I’m still—fuck fuck,” he pushed at Shiro to get him to stop licking his too sensitive flesh. “Oh fuck, Shiro. I’m sorry,” Keith trembled, the implications of his lack of “learning” starting to sink in. “I didn’t—I meant to—I’m sorry.”

 

The wolf looked pleased with himself. “No matter. I can show you again,” he said casually. He was licking again and ignored Keith’s whimpering protests that it was too much and too soon.

 

Keith tugged sharply on the wolf’s ear. “I said _stop_ ,” he said. “It doesn’t feel good.” The wolf looked up in surprise before frowning slightly and huffing.

 

“Very well, if it truly is too much,” he replied, and then he tilted Keith further back and licked lower.

 

“Shit,” Keith gasped. Was he going to lick _there_? A second later confirmed that yes—Shiro was going to lick out his hole and the forbiddenness of the act sent something like fire rolling through him. Keith, uneducated in the ways of sex, had a healthy imagination, but this possibility had never occurred to him and he watched in shock at the expression of hunger and desire on the wolf’s face. For the first time, Keith realized that the wolf _wanted_ him—not just to tease and play with but to touch and taste. It thrilled him. It terrified him. Just how much of him did the wolf want?

 

(Just how much did he want to give?)

 

Rational thought fled when the tip of Shiro’s tongue pressed in. Keith had never been breached by anything other than his own fingers and shock and newness of it was almost overwhelming. He wanted this. He wanted this creature to take him and never stop his relentless onslaught. Shiro was already making good on his promise to break him into nothing at all.

 

 _Fuck_ he should not want this. It was one thing to stoically give his all to save the lives of his fellow villagers—hell, it was one thing to appreciate the creature’s insanely hot human form—but it was another to _want_ this, to want as much of this as the wolf would give because fuck he was on fire and every swipe of that tongue only fueled him brighter and shit wasn’t he supposed to be learning so he could give back? He cracked open his eyes to try and catalogue what was happening but the face before him was so obviously lost in pleasure that Keith found himself too embarrassed to watch. How the hell was _he_ the one feeling shy because the wolf was enjoying fucking him with his tongue? And shit what was he even doing with his tongue because all Keith had learned so far was that this was incredible and he wanted more.

 

Shiro was sucking now at Keith’s pucker when he teased deep and the human was twisting his hands tighter in the wolf’s hair, finally unable to keep from pleading.

 

“Please,” he begged. “I n-need more.”

 

The wolf pulled back with a smirk. “ _More_? Is this not good?”

 

“Not e-enough,” he panted.

 

“Greedy little witch,” the wolf sighed, “and I suppose you still haven’t learned anything.”

 

Keith’s stomach dropped and his sweat went cold. Fuck fuck fuck this was not about him. However much Shiro might be enjoying this, it wasn’t up to Keith to dictate anything.

 

“It’s fine,” he said quickly. “Whatever you want is fine.”

 

“Now that I don’t believe,” Shiro chuckled. He knelt and laid Keith out on his cloak. “Now, get on your stomach.”

 

Oh no. Oh gods no. Was the wolf going to enter him? It was his fault. He’d begged for more. He’d said whatever the wolf wanted was okay. But he’d never taken a cock, never taken anything larger than two fingers, and he wasn’t open and Shiro was so big and it was fine, it was okay, he’d been prepared for this from the start and he’d just bite his hand and let it happen but the wolf had promised not to hurt him unless he begged for it but _fuck he had begged for more_.

 

Keith screwed his eyes shut and tried not to whimper as he rolled over and lifted himself onto his knees. Shiro said something and Keith took slow breaths to calm himself.

 

“What?” he asked weakly.

 

“I said it will be easier if you lie flat,” Shiro said, pressing his hand gently to the small of Keith’s back.

 

Of course—he didn’t even know how to do this much. Might as well add humiliation to the equation. He swallowed hard and bit his fist, waiting.

 

“I’m sure you can keep them tighter than that,” the wolf said, pushing Keith’s thighs together.

 

“What?” Keith asked again, confused but complying.

 

Shiro crowded over him and then settled lower, sliding his cock between Keith’s legs and pressing against the crease of his ass. Keith willed himself not to cry.

 

“That’s it,” Shiro said with a contented sigh. He rolled his hips slowly and let his head hang low, warm breath ghosting over Keith’s neck. “Just hold tight for me, okay?”

 

Keith nodded, eyes still clenched shut. He counted his heartbeats in an attempt to slow them and relax, hoping he could take the cock even a little easier when Shiro at last decided to force his way in. The wolf was grunting above him, hips rolling in a slow drag. Keith was utterly at his mercy, trapped by the weight of the much larger man and caged in by the thick arms on either side of him. Shiro cursed quietly and he flexed his hand, claws carving deep troughs in the soil.

 

“Fuck you smell amazing,” he muttered, more to himself than Keith, it seemed.

 

Shiro was still moving in slow, firm thrusts, and the force of his movements pushed Keith into the ground. The pressure and friction on his cock felt good, as did the teasing rub against his ass. Was this some kind of foreplay? The wolf was panting harder but still he stayed between Keith’s thighs. He relaxed a little. Shiro had been careful so far and had stopped when Keith had asked him to. Keith realized with something like shame that he had been unjust in his assumptions. If and when Shiro did enter Keith, he would prepare him first.

 

Finally calm enough to remember Shiro’s instructions, Keith tightened his thighs together and Shiro groaned above him.

 

“That’s it, that’s good,” Shiro gasped. He had one hand clutching at Keith’s hip and the other digging into the ground as he thrust harder.

 

It _was_ good—now that Keith had the presence of mind to enjoy it—and he slipped a hand under himself to wrap around his cock, letting Shiro’s momentum aid him. He cursed under his breath and pressed back against the wolf, tilting up to direct the drag of Shiro’s cock.

 

“ _Gods_ , Shiro, like that,” Keith moaned.

 

He felt Shiro’s hand dig in and his hips snap forward in response and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips. Shiro sprang back.

 

Confused and a little worried, Keith turned around and saw Shiro scrambling away, eyes wide and panting hard.

 

“Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Keith asked.

 

“Don’t encourage me,” Shiro said, his voice rough and low. He shook his head and then laughed sheepishly. “I shouldn’t be doing all your work for you anyway, now should I?” He was grinning, but the joke somehow fell flat.

 

Holy hells. He was holding back. This creature of night and wild, this champion of a god, was _holding back_ his desire so he didn’t hurt Keith. Well, maybe that was why. But he was definitely holding back (and he was definitely embarrassed that he’d been caught).

 

(Which was intriguing.)

 

(And cute.)

 

Cautiously, Keith advanced to the wolf who was watching him with suspicious eyes. “What sort of work do you want me to do?” he asked, placing a hand on Shiro’s thigh and looking up at him. Was he trembling?

 

“Anything,” Shiro whispered.

 

Keith rose up on his knees and kissed Shiro’s neck. “Now that I don’t believe,” he whispered in the wolf’s ear.

 

Hands enclosed around Keith’s hips and pulled him closer to the wolf’s chest. He grinned against Shiro’s neck and kissed it again, working his way up to his jaw and lingering every so often to suck little bruises. The wolf was growling again and Keith had to swallow down a laugh. It was probably an intimidating noise in other circumstances, but right now the low rumble was, well, kind of cute.

 

(And somehow hot.)

 

Twisting his fingers into Shiro’s hair and rubbing himself against his cock _did_ something to Keith, even though his fingers were brushing the creature’s very-not-human ear, reminding that his partner was a beast. There was surely a taboo he was breaking in allowing the werewolf to touch him, taste him—to _want_ it and to want to give it in return. But, the man beneath his legs was rubbing back, leaning into his caresses and tilting his head for a kiss, and Keith not was about to deny either of them. The wolf’s lips met his and he was lost.

 

As if he wasn’t already.

 

The wolf captured the little sounds Keith couldn’t help making when Shiro wrapped his hand around the two of them, massaging them and pumping his wrist, slow and steady. Dammit. The wolf was doing all the work again. Keith pressed his hips up to drag his cock along Shiro’s and the larger man groaned. Gods, Keith loved that sound. He tried his best to pay attention and actually _learn_ this time, letting him lead their kisses and mimicking the techniques in return. When at last Shiro pulled back, his eyes were dancing again. It was a look that suited him, and maybe Keith liked being teased.

 

And, speaking of teasing, Keith’s neck and shoulders were recovered enough to have another go at Shiro’s cock. It would be easier anyway, now that Shiro was sitting down.

 

With one last peck on his lips, Keith scooted back and maneuvered himself between the wolf’s legs. Shiro grinned down at him and played with his hair.

 

“Going to put some things into practice?” he teased.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Keith smirked, feigning a lot more confidence than he felt.

 

He resumed his work on Shiro’s cock and somehow it was way hotter the second time. He was less nervous, for one thing, but the bigger factor was probably that this time the wolf was far more vocal in his appreciation.

 

(Maybe he was less nervous, too?)

 

(Ridiculous thought, Keith. Focus.)

 

One hand pumping Shiro’s length and the other cupping his balls, Keith bobbed and licked his head, trying to remember anything from earlier and failing spectacularly (except to make himself hornier—well done, Keith!). He experimented with speed and pressure and tucked his hand lower, trailing further down. And something about the way the wolf shifted made Keith think a very intriguing thought: did Shiro want Keith to touch him… _there_? Keith shivered. Just the slightest memory of what the wolf had done to him earlier was enough to make him moan. He might not know what to do with his tongue, but he’d fingered himself enough to believe he could do a half-decent job at that.

 

Looking up and searching for eye contact, Keith braved his finger lower and brushed very, very lightly over Shiro’s hole—just enough to test his reaction. Shiro grinned and kept eye contact, spreading his legs a little wider in invitation

 

Did he dare? Did Keith dare to mount a werewolf, even if only with his fingers? Was this a further step in the wolf’s teasing? But his legs were open, his pupils were wide, and Keith’s cock throbbed at the thought of being buried deep inside the massive man’s heat.

 

“One moment,” Keith panted as he pulled off Shiro’s cock with a pop. He hurried to fetch something from his pack and returned, settling between the wolf’s thighs and biting his lip.

 

He’d brought back a small vial of oil. The oil had been intended for holier pursuits, but if Keith was being completely honestly with himself, he was getting off on the sacrilege of it all—probably a very bad kink for someone borrowing instruments from a temple.

 

Shiro watched with great interest as Keith coated his fingers with the oil. “Need some ‘learning’ with that?” he asked.

 

Keith looked at Shiro’s clawed-fingers and gave him a meaningful raise of his eyebrows. “No thanks,” he said drily.

 

Shiro laughed. “Now you know my dilemma. I haven’t had fingers in me in ages. Take your time,” he said, settling back with a smile.

 

Keith was surprised. “You can’t retract them? I thought werewolves could turn completely human if they wanted to.”

 

“Not when I orgasm,” Shiro said blithely. “That was a memorable lesson.”

 

Keith winced in sympathy. A memorable lesson indeed. Well, Keith would just have to make things memorable in a better way.

 

The wolf sighed when Keith’s finger touched his entrance. “Feels nice,” he murmured, which seemed excessive since Keith hadn’t _done_ anything yet. He must really be starved for this.

 

Keeping his motions slow and careful, Keith spread the oil over Shiro and began to rub and press at his hole. He was nervous again—he knew how _he_ liked it, but he’d never done this to someone else and he really didn’t want to make the wolf uncomfortable. Summoning up his courage, Keith pushed in the tip of his finger.

 

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Shiro muttered to himself. To Keith’s surprise, he wrapped his hand around Keith’s wrist and pressed his finger all the way in. “Fuck,” he cried, arching his back.

 

Keith’s pupils were blown wide at the sight of his finger disappearing completely into Shiro, savoring the view and the feel of silken walls. He knew the feeling, of course, from his own experiences, but the wolf was quivering at his touch and with a heady flush of power, Keith absorbed the knowledge that he was the one making the gorgeous man moan and shift impatiently.

 

“Now who wants more?” Keith laughed softly, pulling out and pressing back in. He wanted to take his time—really—like the wolf had requested, but Shiro was needy and opened beautifully for him, practically sucking in his fingers and mewling when the second and then third were added.

 

Keith couldn’t find a place to settle his gaze, eyes roaming from shaking thighs to heaving chest to clenching hole and up to tightening abs and at last to Shiro’s broken face. He was the most beautiful fucking thing he’d ever seen and gods damn it all but he wanted to devour him whole. Had he been this gorgeous back when he was human? He must have been the consort to a prince—anyone in the kingdom would have fought to have him.

 

And here he was—spread out for Keith and eager to take more from him. It was the single most erotic thought of his life and he groaned from the force of it.

 

“Does that mean you’re r-ready to enter me?” Shiro asked, eyes still gleaming even through the wreck of his face, sweat-soaked and pleasure-worn.

 

Keith’s heart beat faster. “Is that okay?” he asked, a husky neediness in his voice.

 

“Lovely witch,” Shiro said fondly, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, “didn’t I say you could touch me however you liked?”

 

“I’m not very big,” Keith said. Which didn’t need to be said so why was he saying it gods damn it all the wolf said it was okay so don’t beg for your ego to be petted.

 

“I think what you mean to say is that _I’m_ too big,” Shiro grinned. “Not your fault I’m not human, and somehow I think I’m about to be very, very satisfied.” He eased Keith’s fingers out of himself and rolled onto his knees.

 

And fuck fuck fuck Keith was about to do it, about to enter a fucking _werewolf_ and the tail swishing before him should probably have put him off but honestly, he was pretty sure that was happy wagging and how fucking adorable was that?

 

(Please, brain, stop finding a WEREWOLF adorable, thanks.)

 

Keith smacked the tail to stop it from thumping into him (making Shiro chuckle) and slicked himself with another coat of oil before lining himself up. Shiro angled back against him, waiting impatiently.

 

“No second thoughts?” he asked, his voice muffled by virtue of being tucked in his elbow.

 

Keith bit his lip and began to press in. The muscle parted for him and he slid deep, gasping at the tight heat. It was _fantastic_. He’d never felt anything like it. Keith mumbled some curses and thought he heard Shiro say something like “finally” and he had to agree.

 

Gods, that broad back arching under him! Those firm shoulders, bulging with obscene amounts of muscle! Keith was in awe but he was not overwhelmed. In fact, something was awakening in him, some deep desire to conquer the beast bowed before him and Keith acted on it without hesitation.

 

He slammed his hips forward as he yanked back on the wolf’s tail, pulling him back onto Keith’s cock. “You like this, don’t you? You like that it’s a human fucking you. You like being on your knees for me,” Keith growled. He bent forward to slip two fingers under the runed collar, forcing Shiro to lift his head up.

 

“Yes,” Shiro groaned, his voice cracking at the corners. He grunted as Keith thrust harder and yanked back on his collar. “Yes yes I love it.”

 

“You want more, don’t you? You want my seed in your ass when you come,” Keith said. Shiro clawed at the ground and moaned in response. “You want it like this? You want to be fucked like a beast?”

 

Shiro growled in a way that made Keith shiver with a white heat. It was a challenge, and he poured himself into meeting it. He might be smaller than the wolf, but he was stronger than he looked, and while there was no way he was going to last long, he’d give him the best ride he could. He yanked back hard on collar while reaching under to grab Shiro’s cock, supporting his weight as best he could when the surprised wolf was reared up by Keith’s strength.

 

“Give me what you promised me,” Keith hissed.

 

Shiro cried out and came.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was with infinite satisfaction that Shiro noted he had finished on the human’s cape, staining the bright red fabric with his release. Keith had been a bit too worn out to care, but Shiro was confident he’d be annoyed or embarrassed later, and either reaction was fine by him—just so long as he was thinking about how the stain got there.

 

It was also with infinite satisfaction that Shiro watched Keith’s stunned expression as Shiro yawned, stretched, said “You need a ride home?” and let the collar shatter without so much as a blink. Horror dawned on the human’s face as he realized the full extent to which he’d been at Shiro’s mercy from the start and the wolf winked at him as he stretched again before crouching down to let the witch climb on, his form again that of a monstrous, black wolf.

 

After cleaning himself up and collecting what he could of Shiro’s spend in an empty vial, Keith packed his belongings and scrambled onto Shiro’s back. The wolf howled in triumph at the moon, feeling freer and wilder than he had for years, and dashed out into the night, his footfalls sure and true despite the dark. The human on his back held on tight and gasped in surprise whenever Shiro made a particularly large jump—clearing gullies and rivers with ease. He’d have Keith back to his village well before sunrise.

 

Shiro smiled to himself. It had been a pleasing evening in many regards. No matter what act they had done, the little human had fallen prey to his own desires, losing himself despite his determination to finish Shiro. It was endearing, touching the untouched and teaching him the possibilities of pleasure, watching just how quickly his lust overcame his shyness and how quickly his resolve disappeared.

 

The only unpleasant part of the entire affair was when the human had become frightened while Shiro was over him. It had taken Shiro far too long figure out why the poor witch had suddenly reeked of fear. He’d thought that perhaps Keith had simply been afraid to give in to desire (considering his lack of experience and the reality of what his partner was), but even though he’d been hesitant at so many turns, but Keith had been eventually coaxed into enjoyment, every time and he was convinced that once the human relaxed, he’d be fine. It wasn’t until the human _did_ relax and then start pushing back that Shiro realized what was wrong: he _wanted_ Keith, and the human knew it. Crowding over the beautiful, lithe man had tapped into years of unmet desire and once the human expressed interest, the urge to _act_ was shockingly strong. If he hadn’t sprung back when he did, would he have tried to force Keith? He hoped not, but it was the night of the full moon, the night when the wild called every fiber of his being to maul and chase and take and it filled his senses to the brim. Even now he wanted to throw the human from his back and take him in earnest.

 

Well, no matter. Keith had calmed and tamed him in seconds. His strength had surprised Shiro (as had his sudden proficiency in dirty talk) and even if his senses hadn’t been burning from the moon, he would have come at the witch’s command. A fascinating creature, Keith. Shiro had not nearly had his fill of him. He would have to change that.

 

He would teach the witch the proper rites and rituals. He would become a priest of the forest and receives its blessings in return. He was too strong, too clever to stay a simple witch and Shiro would give him every form of education he desired. Besides, the barrier spell would need “refreshing” from time to time. He was only being practical.

 

Yes, in all in all, it could not be considered a bad evening—not bad at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't stick *exactly* with the prompt, but I kept it pretty close. Hilariously enough, I took this prompt in large part because I was like "Damn, that hits like ALL of my friend's kinks" and it turns out they were anon prompt, lmao! Fun times. Dedicating this to Wofuru for kinks and Ilovelocust for inspiration. And because I love you guys. <333
> 
> Did I write this instead of all the other things I'd promised people? *coughs* Maybe. It's within the realm of possibility.
> 
> BUT GUESS WHAT. Once I finish three almost-but-not-quite-done one shots, I'll be working on....a follow up....to SHIRO THE HERO. Mpreg and breeding kinks for your abo needs. Yessir and yes'am. 
> 
> <3 u guys. Sorry it took me forever to post something. Also, this is Saasan. For some reason, I can't not post this as Anonymous...??
> 
> Come poke me on my tumblr!  
> decidedlysarah.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rejected by Shiro, Keith heads to a different temple to consult the priests on what he should do next. Meanwhile, Shiro bemoans his own stupidity and sulks. Allura is done with both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops I wrote another chapter. >_<

The air was cool and full of incense and soft chanting, of candle light and the rustling of robes. It was a proper temple—smooth stone tiles, high columns, ancient scrolls—and Keith had no fucking clue what he was doing there. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, coming to a real, functioning temple to have the vessel repaired, but now that he was here it only drove home the deep truth he’d been desperately avoiding: Keith was no priest, and he knew it.

 

It had all started two weeks ago on what had been a typical night of worship. Shiro had come to him as always, full of mirth and desire, to tease and teach him in the ruins of the forest temple. Keith’d done his best to clean it, spending hours scrubbing and sweeping and managing what small repairs he could, and he was a little proud of the result—not very good, but not too bad considering he was the only person working at it. He’d memorized all the dances and songs that the wolf had taught him and had even learned to make a robe to wear during his rituals—a robe that he’d usually removed by the end of his time with Shiro. A wolf is a wild thing, after all, and after the tasks for the forest god were completed, he would nose at Keith and lick his ear and more often than not, Keith found himself writhing under the werewolf’s tongue or pressing himself deep into the man’s heat. And so, that was what Keith had expected to happen that night two weeks ago, and he was (as always) looking forward to it. But then, after the worship and rites were offered, just as Keith was starting to moan and losing himself in the bliss of the wolf’s attentions, Shiro had growled dark and low and pulled back.

 

“Do not come to me like this anymore,” he hissed, and then he was gone.

 

Keith had waited in vain all night, hoping Shiro would come back and explain himself. He’d waited the next night, too, and the next and the next but all for nothing. He knew Shiro had been there, because every morning the ground outside the temple was littered with wolf tracks, and even though Keith shouted for him in the night and swore he’d stay awake until Shiro showed himself, he would always awaken the next morning in an alcove he had not entered next to a fire he had not lit. _Damn_ the wolf for spelling him!

 

It took only three nights for Keith to get fed up. It was a trek of several hours from the village of Altea to the temple ruins and he wasn’t going to bother if Shiro didn’t want him there. He’d only been worshiping for four months and it had been decades before that since the last time a prayer had been offered there—he was sure he wouldn’t be missed. Hells, he seemed to be doing it wrong anyway.

 

But, he’d never intended to stay away for long. He wanted to be a priest. He’d learned so much in the past few months, more than he’d learned in his entire life! Temples had always been too stifling and too full of politics and schemes for him to consider a life like that before, but a god of the wild was something he could understand. He’d always loved solitude and the simple honesty of wilderness. And so, to make amends with the affronted guardian, he’d decided to take a particular ceremonial vessel to the city to have it mended. _That_ at least was something he could manage correctly. He wrote out his intention with charcoal in a protected alcove (the one Shiro apparently kept stuffing him in every night) and left.

 

And, now that he was here in the city, waiting in the foyer of the temple to the local god of earth and trees, he wished he’d never come. His robe was pitiful compared to the other priests and he could tell just by watching their movements that they were far better dancers. Why the fuck had he ever thought his offerings could be acceptable? He’d been an amusement to the wolf and nothing more, for even if Shiro had hoped to make him a priest, it was obvious now he’d never become one. He felt sick.

 

“Are you ill, my child?” an elder priest asked gently.

 

Keith shook his head. “Just realizing I shouldn’t be here,” he said, rising from his bench.

 

“Nonsense. You are not from our temple, but our gods are brethren, are they not? You are welcome here. Come, let us speak together. I understand you have come to us with a vessel that needs repair,” he said, and he ushered Keith to a quiet side room.

 

“What a gorgeous piece,” the priest murmured as he examined the vessel when Keith handed it silently to him.

 

It _was_ gorgeous. It was intended to house and pour blessed wine and was made of colored glass and covered in silver and iron vines and flowers. One of the leaves had become bent and it should only be fixed by someone who knew the proper chants to recite while mending it, so here he was—out of place and thoroughly humbled. He was humbled even further when, with a single prayer, the priest handed back the vessel, now fully restored and beautifully cleaned.

 

“Thank you,” Keith stammered.

 

“Not at all. It is a pleasure to serve our lords and to work with such a wonderful piece. It is from a very old style—however did you come across it?” the elder priest said, genuine in his admiration.

 

“I live in Altea, near the Terran Woods, and there is a ruined temple there. I found neglected instruments in one of the collapsed tunnels I explored. Later, I met a guardian and he’s been training me, so I wanted to fix this,” Keith said, holding the vessel close. He was such an idiot. Who cared that he’d been digging in the dirt like a child search for treasure?

 

“You met a guardian?” the priest said. “You must have impressed him if he wanted to train you to restore an abandoned temple.”

 

“I think I offended him,” Keith said, shame deepening. “I’m hoping this helps.”

 

The priest smiled. “I doubt that you truly offended him. Gods and guardians do not lightly pick personal servants.”

 

Keith bit his lip. Damn it all, he was so close to crying. That meant he must have _really_ fucked up if Shiro didn’t want him anymore. “I don’t know if I even really am a priest,” he whispered. “I overheard some priests talking and I asked them some questions, and the way I was…worshiping…I think it was wrong. I think he was teasing me because that’s what he likes to do, and I think that he was expecting me to figure it out.” And then I didn’t.

 

“And how were you worshiping?” the priest asked gently.

 

Keith hesitated, trying to figure out how in the hells to phrase things politely and how to talk around the lump in his throat. “I originally came to him because I needed h-his release for a spell to protect my village, a-and then he brought me to the god’s temple and made me a priest and we, um, well…after he taught me, we would…we’d continue,” Keith said, his voice hoarse and shaking. “But then one night he told me not to come anymore and he just left.”

 

The priest considered. “What kind of guardian is he?”

 

Keith blushed. “A werewolf.”

 

“Then it is _very_ unlikely you have been cast aside. The woods here are tame and the guardians are mild, but a werewolf from Terran? He runs free. The god of Terran is old—he needs no worshipers and his guardians roam as they please. Such a creature might have a teasing nature, but he would not idly throw away a priest for he would not train one at all unless he truly desired it. Somehow, you have pleased him significantly and so even a great offense would not drive him away. Is there, perhaps, another reason he might not wish you at the temple?”

 

The Galra. It was several hours walk through potentially dangerous territory to reach the temple. Keith was careful—he only ever traveled when it was light out and besides, he was a good fighter. But, every morning, there were wolf prints prowling the exterior of the temple, and Shiro had always forced him to sleep…. Perhaps it was not safe for Keith to come anymore? But why wouldn’t Shiro have just said so?

 

 _Because you’re stubborn and would have come anyway_ , he told himself. Fuck. He needed to talk to Shiro.

 

“Y-yeah, there might be,” Keith admitted. “Altea has been attacked a lot lately and I have to walk pretty far to reach the temple.”

 

The priest smiled. “Then perhaps you have your answer. Now! As to the priests who you talked to—tell me, were they horrified by your worship?”

 

Keith nodded, a bit surprised that this priest wanted to suss out their reactions.

 

The elder priest shook his head. “We have failed them in their education, then, for ours is a calm god who would not desire such things, but a god is more than capable of deciding the way they wish to be worshiped. It is not for novices to question the way a different temple’s order conducts themselves. Besides, a werewolf was once a man. He will most certainly retain some old desires! Not to mention our guardians here are wisps—of course _they_ don’t want that sort of thing,” he said, shaking his head again. “Clearly, our curriculum of study needs adjustment.” He muttered to himself about what _had_ the adjuncts been teaching if not the broader studies of brethren gods before turning his attention back to Keith.

 

“If any priest—here or elsewhere—looks down on you, I recommend you remind them that you are hand-picked and chosen, and you have been personally trained by a guardian to be the sole priest of an ancient god. No matter how brief your period of service and no matter the tasks you have preformed, you outrank everyone here, and that includes our high priest.”

 

Now truly awed, Keith thanked the priest for his time and for fixing the vessel, and he left temple a more assured but humbler man.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith had more than enough things to occupy his mind on his way back to Altea. The elder priest had sent multiple offerings with him—a gesture of goodwill from his god to the Terran god—and he was overwhelmed with gratitude. He’d been shocked both by the richness of the goods the priests gave him and by an offhand comment that it was nice to be around Keith because he was so thoroughly cloaked in his guardian’s favor that _he_ felt favored, too. The priest had said it easily, like it was completely obvious, and the other priests had laughed and agreed. Keith fervently hoped it was true—both that he’d had Shiro’s favor before and that he still possessed it now.

 

It was barely more than a week’s journey to reach Altea, but it felt like months. He _needed_ to see Shiro. The caravan he was traveling with practically crawled its way toward Keith’s home and he was growing a little more insane by the mile. At night, after reciting the appropriate prayers (a significantly less private devotion), he snuck off to touch himself, wondering vaguely if this was “cheating” on his worship but figuring since he always finished with Shiro’s name on his lips, it couldn’t be that bad.

 

(He was not as quiet as he thought, however, because when he came back one night a trader teased him about how much he loved his gal if he had to “relieve” himself to her name every night. He blushed and decided against correcting him on all particulars.)

 

Finally back home at Altea, Keith hurried to the local temple to greet Allura, the priestess of the village’s patron god.

 

“Your wolf has been terrorizing people,” she said, trying to look stern and failing as she gave Keith a hug.

 

“He’s doing what?” Keith said in surprise.

 

“Well, having a werewolf show up unexpectedly will always alarm sensitive people, but when one shows up naked and refuses to put on clothes, that causes a bit of a stir,” she grinned. “He insisted that he would only wear your clothes, but of course those wouldn’t fit him, so he finally agreed to wrap one of your blankets around his waist but it didn’t cover much, which I think he enjoyed.”

 

Keith could absolutely picture Shiro being a brat like that and he had to smile. “What happened? Is he still here?”

 

“Turns out he didn’t understand the message you left him, so he came to town to figure out what happened to you. Once he found out you were coming back, he left. Interestingly, all the caravans coming through here have not been harassed by the Galra—it seems a giant wolf has been guarding them during the night,” Allura said, raising an eyebrow. “I guess a certain wolf was worried.”

 

Keith’s smile grew a little wider and he might have blushed a bit.

 

Allura shook her head. “You’ve got a demi-god wrapped around your little finger. I hope you appreciate that.”

 

“He’s not a demi-god,” Keith protested.

 

“Keith,” Allura said pointedly, “he’s been a guardian for at _least_ a century, probably two. He definitely qualifies as a demi-god by now.”

 

Well, holy shit. When put in those terms, Keith had been fucking a demi-god for the last four months. Who knew?

 

Keith excused himself. He still had time to reach the temple before sunset, and he had a lot do.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was amazing, really, how little effort it took to break something important—Shiro had managed to do it with a single sentence. He knew that Keith was confused by his sudden flight, of course, but he didn’t think he’d actually _leave_ until Keith failed to arrive one evening, prompting Shiro to investigate the alcove. A message. Keith had left a message in charcoal and Shiro couldn’t fucking read it. Shiro _could_ read, but only Freslian. He hadn’t lived in this country when he was human and as werewolves don’t have much use for books, he’d never bothered to learn to write the local language. He had to memorize the shapes and letters and head into town, cursing himself all the while for never having learned a spell of translation.

 

(At least the trip to town had been a bit of fun.)

 

It had been pretty damn embarrassing to admit to the sun priestess he didn’t know what Keith’s message meant and he didn’t correct her when she assumed he’d merely found Keith’s words cryptic (rather than realize he didn’t understand the words _at all_ ).

 

“It means he’s gone to the temple at Larvston,” she said simply as she read over the message Shiro copied down for her.

 

Shiro’s stomach churned. Keith had _left_. He’d left to worship at a different temple. He’d traded in Shiro for a god that would actually _communicate_ his wishes and Shiro couldn’t blame him in the slightest.

 

“Oh,” was all he said.

 

“He should be back within two weeks, depending on how long it takes to get the vessel repaired,” she continued, failing to notice his sudden nausea, “and of course depending on if the roads are safe enough for caravans to travel.”

 

Back. Keith would be _back_. But he needed the roads to be clear. Shiro nodded and thanked the priestess for her time. He was prowling the roads within the hour.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith didn’t make it to the temple that afternoon. He was tackled on his way by a half ton of black fur and muscle.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

His human made an adorable yelp when Shiro found him, crying in surprise as Shiro pounced immediately, rolling with him on the ground and scooping him up into a tight embrace.

 

“I said it all wrong,” he whispered to the little priest. “I meant that you cannot come to me near the full moon, not without risking me taking you.”

 

It was a moment before the stunned human recovered himself. “You complete ass,” he grumbled. “What if I’d broken the vessel when you tackled me?”

 

(But his arms were clinging to Shiro’s back, so he knew everything was okay.)

 

“What is the use of a vessel without a priest?” Shiro said, nuzzling into Keith’s neck. It was so good to smell his human again. “I never needed that thing.”

 

“And what is the use of a priest without a god?” Keith countered. “It’s no good to worship and pray if even the _guardian_ won’t enter the temple. Why didn’t you just tell me? I thought I had offended you. I thought that you…didn’t want me anymore.”

 

“How could that ever happen?” Shiro asked, rubbing his cheek against the human’s.

 

Keith huffed in annoyance. “You literally fled from between my arms, remember? I didn’t know what else I could do for you or for the temple but to try and fix _something_.” He was looking sad now, which was unacceptable. “If it was just that I was in danger from the Galra, you would have fetched me yourself, wouldn’t you? I thought I’d done something wrong.”

 

“My lovely priest, your only fault is being too willing to trust yourself to me. I am a wolf and have greedy appetites. I will take more than you offer.”

 

“You don’t know how much I want to offer,” Keith said pointedly, giving Shiro a look that made him salivate.

 

“And you don’t know how much I want to take,” Shiro replied with a grin, his voice a little breathless. He was not willing to admit the extent of his lust—he wanted to _keep_ the human, to bite him and take him as his proper mate. As much as he wanted to fuck into his little human, what he really ached for was to break his skin and lick the wound until Keith was bound to his same fate. It was beyond reckless to tempt himself on a full moon, and his stupid pride had not let him admit his weakness. He had kept his dignity and nearly lost his priest: a mistake he would not be making twice. It was time to start chipping away at the mound of things the priest did not know.

 

“Shall I tell you something about my past life? I lived in Fresli when I was human, and I never learned to write another language,” he said.

 

Keith looked up at him with beautiful eyes that widened with a dawning realization.

 

“You couldn’t read my message. You thought I left,” he said slowly.

 

“I thought you left,” Shiro agreed softly. He leaned down to whisper against the human’s soft lips. “I thought you gave up on me, but you came back.”

 

“Were you angry with me for disappearing?” Keith whispered in return.

 

In lieu of answering, Shiro kissed him. He would mold the smile back onto Keith’s face himself if he had to. Keith opened for him immediately, letting Shiro’s tongue swipe down into his mouth and taste the welcome he found there.

 

“I’m still a little bit mad at you, you know,” Keith reminded him when they pulled apart again. “I guess that doesn’t bother you, though, because your tail is going pretty hard.”

 

Shiro chuckled. His tail was indeed wagging furiously. “I’m always happy when I kiss you,” he explained with a grin.

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

(But he kissed Shiro again, so he knew everything was okay.)

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith did eventually make it to the temple—much later than he originally intended, as it was now completely dark—but that was no matter. Shiro had been irrepressibly excited when Keith mentioned that the other temple had sent offerings and he insisted on having his “presents” immediately, so he carried Keith to the edge of Altea and waited for him. It would be bad manners, he explained, to enter a sun god’s village in wolf form, and the residents were “utterly backward” since they didn’t “approve of the natural male state”, so he opted to remain outside. Keith hurried to gather the packs containing the offerings and returned to Shiro (but scolded him into waiting to open everything until they reached the temple).

 

Shiro was heartily disappointed in the offerings, recognizing that they were for his god and not himself. They were of the highest quality but he pouted regardless, which was frankly adorably.

 

“Candles and incense,” he muttered, storing them properly anyway. “Not even a rabbit skin or an elk tooth.”

 

Keith laughed. “Why should anyone give you those? You can get them yourself anytime you wish.”

 

“It’s the idea by behind it—a token of the hunt,” Shiro explained.

 

“The elder priest I spoke with said the forest by Larvston is tame. I don’t think they do much hunting there,” Keith said, patting Shiro’s arm. “I could have brought you back a pinecone or two, I suppose.”

 

(Shiro’s little smile—which he tried and failed to hide—told Keith that the wolf just liked presents in general, and he stored the information away for later use.)

 

Once the offerings were stowed away and the nightly prayers recited, Keith decided to ask a question that had been weighing on his mind ever since he visited the larger temple.

 

“Shiro? Is the god ever going to come to this temple?” Not that guardians didn’t often work in the place of their gods, but when Keith was the first priest in a century or more, it would make sense that the god would at least _visit_ , wouldn’t it?

 

“Eventually,” Shiro shrugged. “The last time this temple was used, the priests got into a power struggle and one of them killed and offered a child in an attempt to curry favor. The god was so furious, he destroyed the temple himself and had us guardians chase off every last priest for not stopping the one that made the offering. He then decided to take a nap and told me to wake him up if something interesting happened.”

 

“And I take it that means I’m not interesting?” Keith tried to tease, utterly horrified by the story and trying desperately to think of anything else.

 

(Who in the nine hells would _ever_ sacrifice a child without knowing beyond a doubt that the god would accept it? It might be a powerful offering, but that meant it was all the more potent a curse if rejected. Keith shivered. A god destroying their own temple was a downright merciful reaction.)

 

Shiro huffed. “I intend to keep you to myself for the time being.”

 

Keith was silent. There were several things that might mean, and there was one possible interpretation that filled him with dread.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“Does that mean I’ll need to...worship him, too? I don’t...I don’t want that, Shiro. If that’s how this works, then you should stop teaching me. I’m not going to be that kind of priest,” Keith said, willing his voice to be steady.

 

(And how was it that Keith already couldn’t let go?)

 

A growl with the edge of a snarl rumbled in Shiro’s throat and his eyes flashed. “I would sooner break my fealty than share you with any god or man,” he said.

 

Keith could see it then—the demi-god beneath Shiro’s skin. His bones were iron and his blood was fire and he could rend the heavens in two, could fight his way through the deepest of hells if he chose it.

 

“I think if I were a little wiser, I would be afraid of you,” Keith said quietly.

 

“Then stay foolish,” Shiro rumbled, his hands claiming Keith’s hips. The storm left his eyes and mirth returned as he nuzzled Keith’s cheek. “Do you see now how bold you were the first night you came to me?”

 

Keith shivered. “Good thing for me you like your priests foolish.”

 

“Not at all,” Shiro chuckled, “but I do like my witches pretty.”

 

Yes, no question about it—Keith was a fool. How could he pretend that any of this was mere reverence or ritual? He had kissed a werewolf as they lay on sunlit grass and cried his name in the night. He had spilled his seed inside the beast and longed to receive it in return. He was falling in love, and he wanted to do so much more than worship him.

 

Keith shyly took Shiro’s hand, pressing the palm to his lips and relaxing into the caress that followed.

 

“You don’t wish to worship another, then?” the wolf asked quietly.

 

Keith shook his head.

 

“But you do wish to worship me?” Shiro persisted, a hint of worry in his eyes.

 

Keith smiled. “Is it still worship if it’s just for you?”

 

“It feels like worship when you touch me,” the wolf confessed softly. “You do not need to be a priest, Keith, if you do not wish it. Just be mine.”

 

Keith was definitely, completely and irreversibly, a fool.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro adored his human. He adored it when the little priest strained on his toes to reach higher and when he huffed in annoyance as Shiro picked him up to kiss him properly. He thrilled at the way those eager legs wrapped around him while hungry hands wove in his hair and tugged him closer. His human was demanding and possessive and refused to be treated as anything but his equal, size difference and spiritual hierarchies be damned. He was shy and bold by turns and always, always fell prey to his own desires, giving fiercely in their love-making and then inevitably succumbing to the chase of his own pleasure. Shiro loved everything about his human—and he especially loved that this slender creature craved to dominate him.

 

He had taken Keith in his arms and brought him to the alcove. He had worried that the human got too cold when Shiro had forced him to sleep for those few nights, so he had brought mounds of soft pelts from his den (which Keith had then failed to show up to use) and intended to lie him down on the floor and lick him out for hours. Keith, however, had shined with mischief and asked innocently if the alcove had been Shiro’s and if the tall, stone table had been his altar. It had—and the human had pressed him onto the cool stone and begun to work him open.

 

Shiro was dizzy with it—with the wicked pleasure of being fingered on his own altar. Keith had made him slicked and ready and now was back to only teasing his rim, and had not yet so much as brushed his cock against Shiro’s thighs and it was maddening.

 

“What’s it like being prepared to be your own sacrifice?” Keith asked. His voice was husky with lust and the thought of Keith’s cock growing harder just from the sight of him made him groan.

 

“I said,” Keith repeated, his voice darker, “what’s it like being prepared to be your own sacrifice?”

 

“It’s torture,” Shiro panted.

 

Keith stalled out behind him and Shiro tried (and failed) to keep from laughing. He glanced behind his shoulder and winked at the stricken human.

 

“It’s torture waiting for your cock in me. Come now, priest—mount a guardian. Fill me until I spill over. Desecrate my sacred ground,” Shiro goaded, watching the fire build again in his human’s eyes. He flicked Keith once with his tail and the priest snorted and scratched at his nose where it had been tickled.

 

“You aren’t tame enough to be worthy of offering,” Keith growled. He yanked back on Shiro’s tail and slid in at the same time. “You need to submit.”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned, finally spread the way he craved. His head drooped low and he arched his back, ready to receive whatever Keith would give him.

 

“Do you submit?” Keith hissed, yanking again as he pressed harder, straining forward but not yet pulling back, denying Shiro any movement or rhythm.

 

“You’ll have to try harder than that, little human,” Shiro laughed breathlessly. “This sacrifice is not acceptable to me until I howl your name.”

 

Gods, the delicious arrogance of this priest! Who else would demand to violate the guardian of an ancient god in their own temple? Who else would dare to mount a werewolf on their very altar? Keith was far smaller than Shiro—the simple price of only one of them being human—but he aroused and inflamed the wolf deeper than Shiro had known he could feel. Keith was all passion and no technique and it did not matter: Shiro felt his lust in the very core of his bones and it brought him to the edge without fail.

 

Shiro’s claws scratched the dark stone with white scars as he panted under the human. “Keith, Keith please,” he cried. “I need more, give me _more_.”

 

Keith cursed and dug his hand into Shiro’s hip, fingers pressing deep crescents that would have bruised a lesser being. His other hand held the wolf’s cock almost painfully tight—and it was perfect, it was just what he needed because he could _feel_ it, feel his priest losing his control, feel the strain in Keith’s back and thighs as they ached under the witch’s desire to give Shiro what he craved.

 

“Keith, Keith, _Keith_ ,” he chanted. “I can’t do it, I can’t without you, without it, I can’t submit without your cum in me.” He heard his human groaning behind him and he pressed back, taking as much of his cock into himself as he could. “Please, I need it. Help me come—oh gods—help me yes, like that like _that_ oh fuck _fuck_ —“

 

Nothing broke Shiro quite like the way it felt to have Keith fall, utterly wrecked, into his release, gasping Shiro’s name and crying out as he came in the wolf. It never failed to shatter him with pleasure and he sobbed as he came, shooting thick stripes of cum onto his altar.

 

And then he felt it. He fucking _felt_ the praise of the offering, not from having his seed on the stone but from the triumph and joy of the human who’d made him put it there. He collapsed shaking, weaker than he’d ever been when mortal, utterly helpless under the force of the priest’s satisfaction.

 

It was beyond incredible.

 

Apparently, however, it scared the human to watch a demi-god fall into a near coma after an orgasm, and Shiro felt a little sorry for the poor priest as he hovered around him, trying to make Shiro comfortable and soothing him with soft words and gentle touches. By the time he was able to pull his mind back together, his head was in Keith’s lap and the human was holding back tears of worry.

 

Shiro smiled up at him and wiped his cheek. “Lovely witch,” he murmured. “I told you your pleasure echoes through me—what did you think would happen, taking me like that?”

 

“You didn’t move for ten minutes,” Keith said, still trying not to cry (possibly with frustration).

 

Shiro chuckled. “Takes a long time for a soul to wander back down from heaven,” he winked. He stretched a little, feeling his usual energy and power return. “We should do that again,” he said, pausing before adding, “but not tonight.”

 

Keith was somewhere between exasperated and flattered. “You do realize you completely terrified me, don’t you? You started glowing and then went completely limp while you cried.”

 

Oh. Okay, he could see how that might scare Keith.

 

“Particularly good offerings always make gods and guardians glow,” Shiro explained. He sat up and flicked his ears before smirking at the annoyed human. “Guess I was worthy after all.”

 

Keith scowled. “That just means I tamed you.”

 

“Hmm, that you might have,” Shiro smiled, kissing the pout off Keith’s lips.

 

Shiro expected Keith’s annoyance last to last longer, but it took only two kisses for the human to linger wistfully against him. He went willing to Shiro’s arms and the wolf carried his priest from the altar to the nest of furs, settling them together and cuddling around him. Keith petted his hair and smiled a little.

 

“So you’re okay?” he asked. “It wasn’t bad or too much?”

 

“You are definitely too much, and that is not bad,” Shiro said. He nuzzled Keith and tucked him a little bit closer. “I might go so far as to say it is wonderful.” He was referring to more than just their mating, but if the human did not understand that yet it was fine. All in good time.

 

“It really is good?” Keith said shyly. “Even though I’m...small?”

 

“How much better do you want it to be for me?” Shiro laughed. “I know you have mated with no other being, so I shall indulge your ego and your curiosity: there are many ways to bring completion and I am never left unsatisfied. Yes, your cock cannot reach deep inside me, but it is to be expected as I am a large creature, and nothing about our coupling displeases me. You, I think, have a particular taste for size, so you fear perhaps that I will find you lacking because were our situations reversed, you might find the size insufficient?” The answering blush on the human’s face told Shiro all he needed to know. Keith mumbled embarrassed phrases and hid himself against Shiro’s chest as the wolf laughed. His delightful little priest! He shared Shiro’s propensity for greed.

 

“I-If I ask you, will you do it?” he whispered.

 

Shiro’s ears perked up. “Will I what?”

 

“Enter me.”

 

Shiro propped up on his elbow and looked down at Keith (who was still hiding in embarrassment). “And why would I do that?” he asked cautiously. It was a stupid thing to ask, but then, Shiro was a stupid wolf, for wasn’t he utterly weak to this human? Still—he should be strong enough to deny his priest’s desires when they were not in his own best interest.

 

“B-because I want y-you to and I th-thought you wanted it, too,” he stammered, growing redder by the second.

 

Shiro drew in his breath. The only time Keith had been frightened of him—a werewolf guardian that he’d had the audacity to ask for his “release”!—had been when he realized Shiro wanted to fuck into him, and he had been right to be afraid. What did it matter if now they both wanted it? The end result was the same. It would hurt Keith, and that was not acceptable.

 

“I do want it. I want everything. I told you: I’m a greedy wolf,” Shiro reminded him gently, “but even I’m not greedy enough to hurt you.” Which was not strictly true—but surely it still counted though he addressed his greed by running away. Controlled is controlled, after all, even if it was via cowardice and weakness.

 

Keith snorted. “You’re growing hard again just thinking about it.” (Traitorous cock!) “And your tail is wagging.” (Damn the appendage to the hells!)

 

“I’m happy that you want me in you,” Shiro explained innocently.

 

Keith maneuvered himself in the pile of furs so he could sit up. “It’ll hurt the first time no matter when we do it. Isn’t now a good time to try? I...I want to try, Shiro. I’ve been practicing, and...I want to try.” He was once again both bold and shy, insistent and hesitant simultaneously.

 

The certainty with which Keith said it—that it would hurt no matter when they did it—pinched and twisted something in Shiro’s heart, not because Keith was expecting it to hurt but because he was expecting it to _happen_. He hadn’t said it like he thought he was required to do it eventually, either, but like it was the inevitable consequence of their time together, like they were drops of water rolling down a stone to meet and never separate. Keith wanted this, not just tonight but always.

 

(And once again, Shiro was powerless before Keith.)

 

And after all, it _was_ a good night to try—it was still a week until the full moon and Shiro’s lust was significantly satiated from their earlier...exploits. He could do this. He could hold back and let Keith set their pace. He could trust Keith to make him stop if he needed to. He could do this— _they_ could do this. Shiro rolled onto his back and winked at his human.

 

“I submit,” he said.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith had been confident that Shiro wanted to be in him, so he was a little shaken by the wolf’s initial denial (and, of course, by watching him nearly die via orgasm—but that experience had a restorative quality to it as well), but then he’d winked and rolled over and there was his cock, half-hard just from _thinking_ about Keith, and the priest realized he’d never been in real danger of a refusal. It had been embarrassing that the wolf knew just how much Keith lusted over him, but over their months together, he’d realized just how careful the guardian truly was—teasing and playful, mischievous and wicked, but considerate of the comparative fragility of his partner. On the rare occasions the wolf had been too enthusiastic or vigorous, he’d quieted immediately at Keith’s protest (although he did have a tendency to sulk, especially when Keith explained that he needed to time to recuperate between sessions).

 

And gods, now that he was actually in the moment, he was dizzy with need and something like stagefright. His hole was dripping oil onto the wolf’s chest as he crouched over him, slicked fingers deep inside himself and stretching him always just a little further. Shiro had been eager to lick him, but Keith had insisted he just watch because they _both_ knew Shiro wouldn’t stop until Keith came (probably twice) and then what was the point? Shiro had put back his ears and tried to pout, but his tail was wagging too hard for Keith to believe him. And so now here they were, Keith nearly as open as he could get himself, embarrassed by the intensity of Shiro’s hungry gaze.

 

“O-okay,” Keith said, voice shaking. He cleared his throat and started over. “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

“You’re scared,” Shiro said softly. He cupped Keith’s cheek but Keith shook his head.

 

“Just nervous. You have no idea how much I want this,” Keith promised. “Hold still for me and let me take my time, okay?” He pecked the wolf on the lips and then scooted back to arrange himself. He took a deep breath, and began to press down.

 

“Oh fuck,” Keith whimpered. He knew Shiro was big—of course he knew it—but he didn’t expect his body to protest the intrusion immediately. He breathed out and tried again and was pleasantly surprised to take in Shiro’s head partway. He relaxed and eased down slowly, stopping often and letting gravity help. He’d half expected Shiro to take control at some point or to beg to stop, but the wolf was calm and quiet, murmuring support and rubbing his back.

 

Why did Shiro have to be so _tender_? Hadn’t he said he was holding back? But here he was, stroking down his side with something so close to love in his eyes that Keith felt exposed in a way he’d never experienced before. He was frightened by it, even as he drank it in and craved more. What the in hells was Keith supposed to do with the affections of a demi-god? It was fine for Keith to be foolish and fall in love, but a guardian was bound in service to a god. Shouldn’t he back away? Shouldn’t he cut ties before the wolf jeopardized his priorities?

 

(Wasn’t it already too late?)

 

Keith was only halfway down and he wondered if he shouldn’t claim it hurt too much and pull off, save them both future misery. Shiro was not a man. Keith couldn’t bring him to his house or keep him in his bed. But, the wolf was unbearably soft and gentle, and Keith couldn’t move when Shiro looked at him that way.

 

“C’me here,” Shiro smiled, beckoning Keith to lean forward and he kissed him, slow and fond and firm. There was nothing for it but to melt and Keith did, drifting after the pull of the wolf, utterly caught in his tide.

 

“I think I want you,” Keith whispered.

 

“Well, you are on my cock,” Shiro teased, but Keith felt his heartbeat racing under his fingers. The wolf understood what he meant.

 

Keith smiled as he rested his head against the wolf’s chest. He thumbed Shiro’s nipples and began, slowly, to rise and fall on his cock, staying shallow.

 

“Fuck,” Shiro gasped. His eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his fists, panting hard. “Lovely? Lovely, I-I need y-you to stop that if you want me to keep st-still.”

 

Keith did stop, and he kissed his cheek. “It’s okay to move some now. Help me press down?”

 

Shiro’s hands trembled as he wrapped them around Keith’s thighs, holding them in place as he pressed up into him, dragging a long groan from his throat. The wolf was sweating from the effort of staying slow.

 

“I’ve wanted this since the first night I saw you,” he gasped. “Wanted to be deeper in you than anyone else ever could be.” He hugged Keith to his chest and kissed his hair. “You were scared of me then and now look at you.” He trailed a finger down to Keith’s hole (thankfully able to keep his claws in check for the moment) and rubbed gently at where he was stretched. “ _Fuck_ that’s incredible. A-are you okay? Does it hurt?”

 

It did hurt, just a little, but Keith was relaxing into it and just knowing what was in him was overwhelming, pushing out all other thoughts (except for a twinge of annoyance that Shiro seriously thought he could manage words at this moment). He looked up, hoping his eyes asked what he could not. And they must have, for Shiro kissed him.

 

Their kisses were slow and sensual as was the motion of Shiro’s hips. The wolf’s groans were low and long and on every press in, he brought himself a little deeper. At last he had Keith seated flush against him and he stopped to let the priest adjust.

 

“You did it, lovely. How are you feeling? Is it alright?” the wolf asked as he mouthed at Keith’s ear.

 

“I love it,” Keith whispered hoarsely. “I love that it’s you. I love that you’re in me.”

 

Shiro nuzzled Keith’s hair. “Do you see how I feel when you mount me? I love how much you desire to claim me.”

 

“Is that what you want? To claim me?” Keith laughed, breathless and aching. He was impossibly stretched and filled and he wanted to wrap himself in the feeling. The werewolf _had_ claimed him completely—fucked him fully onto his cock and Keith didn’t care if his body or his heart was ruined for anyone else, not so long as he had Shiro.

 

“That isn’t even half of what I want,” the wolf replied mischievously, “but it is an excellent start.”

 

He pulled Keith to his chest and cupped a hand behind his head, holding him in place until he relaxed. “Don’t move, lovely, okay? I know I can keep slow if you stay still like this for me. Tell me if it hurts.”

 

Keith nodded and clasped his arms around Shiro’s chest, listening to the pounding of his heart. Tucked against the wolf, he closed his eyes and let himself be used. He loved it. Shiro was gasping and whimpering as he forced himself to stay slow and gentle and Keith had never felt more wanted or cherished.

 

“So perfect on me,” Shiro panted. “Gods, you have no idea. Taking me so well and making me feel so good. Fuck, _fuck_ you’re too good on me. D-don’t let me hurt you.”

 

“I love it,” Keith whispered, clutching tightly around Shiro’s chest. He snuck a hand between them and pressed at his abdomen and whimpered. “Shiro I can _feel_ you.”

 

Shiro’s hand joined his and the wolf trembled. “Only for me. No one else can be in you like this.” He wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock and pumped him. “Just me. Tell me it’s just me.”

 

“Y-yours, I’m yours,” Keith promised. He was distant and close altogether and wanted to laugh at his silly wolf for doubting that Keith would ever want anyone else. He’d belonged to the wolf for months—willingly offered and eagerly received. And how could Keith have said otherwise when Shiro moaned so brokenly for him? “Come in me. Sh-show me I’m yours.”

 

Shiro cursed and pumped his wrist faster, still maintaining the slow thrusting of his hips. “Don’t let me hurt you,” he begged.

 

“It’s good it’s good it’s so good,” Keith panted. “Fuck it’s _good_ like that.” The torturously slow glide of the cock in him was fantastic and he could feel Shiro falling apart. “J-just a little more on me oh gods Shiro please I want it I want to come.” He was pretty sure he was crying but it was hard to tell with the incredible pressure building in his groin.

 

“I’ve got you lovely you can let go. Come for me lovely. Come on my cock,” Shiro gasped.

 

The pressure released as Keith came between them, moaning almost piteously as he spasmed around Shiro’s thickness. He was stretched so full he could feel the pulsing of the wolf as he spilled inside him and he clung tighter, nails raking down Shiro’s back.

 

He might not have glowed or passed out, but Keith was pretty sure he ascended all the same.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The human had assured Shiro that it had not hurt very much—far less, in fact, than he’d been prepared for it to and that was very gratifying. Shiro was quite proud of himself for staying in control and he wanted to brag about it, but his witch was exhausted and he decided to wait until morning to reap his (worthy) praises.

 

Before drifting off, Keith had asked Shiro if it was “okay”, which was a vague thing to ask and prompted further questioning. To his surprise, Shiro learned that his human was worried their affections would jeopardize his position with the god.

 

“He is quite content to let me have nice things,” Shiro promised and the little smile on Keith’s face almost hurt it was so adorable.

 

Sweet little thing! Worried about Shiro, as if the wolf couldn’t look after himself! His human was very silly indeed, first fighting to conquer him and then this. He would seek out all his fears and snuff them one by one for the only thing Shiro couldn’t keep Keith safe from was himself—and now it seemed that they were able to handle him together.

 

Shiro did not go for his customary prowl after, opting instead to let his human rest on his chest: he was far too cute to disturb. He reached out for Keith’s red cloak and draped it over them (noticing with satisfaction that it still bore a slight stain) and allowed his thoughts to wander.

 

Among Shiro’s many powers, the gift of prophecy was not to be found. And yet, as he petted his human’s hair and felt the rise and fall of his soft breath, he knew. He knew that the human was his now, would’ve been his no matter what they had done that night because the human had left and then come back, had left because he wanted to please him and had come back because he wanted to stay. One day—not soon, but one day—he would willing submit to the wolf’s bite and join him in the night.

 

They would fight for dominance and no matter who won neither would lose—they would take each other again and again and revel in the feeling of their mate over them, under them, over them again.

 

And Shiro _would_ have a mate, not just a companion. One hundred years he’d be alone and never once was he lonely—not until the day Keith had failed to appear at the temple. And one day—one day almost but not yet soon—he would run at Shiro’s side as his mate and equal.

 

Shiro again kissed the head of his human, his little priest and lovely witch. Keith stirred and resettled, sighing in contentment.

 

“I think your collar might have worked after all, little witch,” Shiro told the sleeping man. “I think you might have caught me.”

 

But it was no matter—

 

It was fun sometimes to be caught.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million dollar dick question: just how Big is Shiro? Picture in your mind how big you want him to be. He is That Big. Do you want him bigger than That Big? Congratulations, he is *That* Big. Basically, if you’re not applauding, you’re not thinking big enough. 
> 
> Whenever Keith becomes a werewolf (which you *know* he does), he’ll grow some. He gonna hit that prostate and show Shiro a whole new world~ Lol. Someone stop me. There will still be a size difference! But Keith won’t be super smol anymore. Er, not that he’s tiny, but Shiro is a big dude in A Lot of Ways.
> 
> Fun fact on my lore for this: pretty much no one knows any gods’ name. Guardians and high priests will know the name. Favored but lower priests will sometimes be told nicknames. Basically, to talk about a particular god, you refer to the region they live in/control. Same goes for guardians, kinda, but they are way more willing to tell people their nicknames. It’s a matter of respect. You wait for a god to introduce themselves to you. You are waaaay more like to see a god than know its name. 
> 
> Coran is a bard. (I mean, he is in all realities, but especially in this one.)
> 
> So, why aren’t the other guardians checking out the temple now that there is a priest? They did! They were like “hey, Shiro, what’s up with the priest you’re fucking training?” and he said “none of your beeswax, he’s pretty and I like him and he’s doing great” and they said “that’s kind of a bad idea without boss’s permission, but whatever” because he looked like a grumpy puppy and no one wanted to wake up the boss just to tattle on him. 
> 
> (Spoiler: boss god doesn’t care. He’s like “eh, nice to have a priest I guess, and Shiro I know you’re totally boning him you sly dog, way to get some” because he’s a super chill god. Idk. The fact that he didn’t outright kill all his priests when they desecrated his altar with a child sacrifice means he’s practically a god of mercy. Lots of gods would have cursed the priests and their families for like ten generations, but he’s nice and maybe a tiny bit lazy.)
> 
> I’ve decided that Slav is also a guardian. He’s a giant otter spirit and he’s the biggest reason Shiro didn’t want other guardians at the temple. XD
> 
> Guys, I might have some kind of religious kink???? Because I thought the idea of Shiro getting plowed on his altar was stupidly hot???? Which is why I let him orgasm into the atmosphere and beyond. Plus, he deserves it, ya know what I mean? ;^;
> 
> Keith is so freaking sacrilegious omg. He should not be a priest. Or else he really should? Depends on the god, lol. 
> 
> When Keith is on top he does dirty talk and when Shiro is on top he does sweet talk and I think that’s adorable. He doesn’t need to sleep as much as he used to which is why he can walk to the village and back every day. 
> 
> Out of curiosity, does anyone want a chapter of Wolf Form Shiro doing Human Keith? If you’re too shy to tell me here, feel free to message me on tumblr either as a DM or anon ask. My tumblr is decidedlysarah.tumblr.com and I promise I am friendly! ^_^
> 
> EDIT: Lmaaaaoooooo no one commented on why there was a random section of bold text in the middle of the chapter. XDDDD Bold is my way of bookmarking text that I plan to change later. GUESS WHO FORGOT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes full furry and Shiro has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squick alert?

It had not taken long for Keith to realize that, when it came to Shiro, the wolf had separate needs from the man. He was still the same person, of course, no matter which form he wore, but the feral wildness that the wolf ached to indulge had little affect on the human and was easy for Shiro to ignore. However, when Shiro failed to indulge his wolf side, it became unruly and agitated, so much so that Keith had to urge Shiro to turn wolf and run through his woods.

 

None of this had been a problem before Keith had crashed into Shiro’s life—if anything, Shiro had spent more time as a wolf than a man—but now he preferred to stay as a human and talk to his priest, to play or teach or mate.

 

“Trust me,” Keith insisted one day, “your wolf side wants out—it _needs_ out.”

 

“The wolf isn’t _fun_ ,” Shiro whined. His ears were back and his tail was tucked and, werewolf demi-god and guardian to an ancient god of the forest or not, Keith very much wanted to laugh at him.

 

“You love being a wolf,” Keith reminded him, suppressing a smile. “You love howling and running and chasing bad hunters away and bringing me back elk and deer and bears and all sorts of prizes that I don’t have a place to store.”

 

“You don’t like them?” the guardian said, looking not a little heartbroken.

 

Keith soothed his lover by gesturing him down for an embrace. “My wild one,” he said with gentle amusement, “you are too generous. What am I to do with so many gifts? You forget how little a human must eat.” The wolf still made a protesting whine but he was nonetheless happy to pick up his human and kiss him. Keith took his time, pouring out his affection and weaving his hands through Shiro’s soft, black hair. By the time he pulled back, Shiro’s eyes were full of their usual mischief. The wolf was mollified.

 

“I do love running, but I would prefer not to leave you, little witch,” he said. He mouthed at Keith’s neck, hinting at a question.

 

(As if Keith was the one he needed to ask!)

 

Keith had been the sole priest of forest temple for years now and the god had yet to make an appearance. Keith was hardly surprised. The god was sleeping and none of the guardians saw fit to disturb him. It had taken long enough for the other guardians to introduce themselves—and Keith gathered that was because they considered him more of Shiro’s pet than anything else. He was not insulted. He’d known for quite a while that the werewolf was very possessive of him and indeed was in love with him. On the off chance the god did not approve of having a new priest, Shiro had opted “not to bother” him altogether and instead continued to train Keith (and daily make him fall a little more in love).

 

Should Shiro ever ask to turn him, Keith would be his in an instant. But, even Shiro was not bold enough to turn the god’s only priest without first requesting permission—the fact that the god did not know of the priest to begin with did not appear to factor into Shiro’s decision at all. He was a very silly wolf sometimes.

 

Keith chuckled and swatted Shiro’s shoulder playfully. “Go on then. Go have a nice prowl,” he teased.

 

“You could ride on my back,” Shiro offered as he carefully set the priest back down.

 

“And slow you down? Never,” Keith chided. “You haven’t gone full wolf since the last moon. You’ll need to circle the mountain three times before you even finish warming up.”

 

Shiro grumbled but his flesh melted to fur in an instant and he shook his mane before settling on his haunches to howl. He barely spared the time to nuzzle his human and gave him a quick lick before giving in to the wild and loping off into the night.

 

Keith chuckled again. For all his protesting, Shiro adored his time in wolf form. He was a magnificent sight to behold, pure power and muscle and fangs, the embodiment of night and wilderness as he surged through the dark forest. Keith did wish to run with him, sometimes.   He did not feel a particular craving to leave his humanity behind, but he could not help admiring the raw and untamed spirit that drove Shiro. He loved him, in all his forms.

 

And that was why he had a plan to give something to the wolf he knew he desired.

 

Keith took his time tending to the temple. He recited the prayers, swept the floors, and lit the candles. It did little to take his mind off his plans, but it needed to be done (and Shiro would be gone for hours anyway). He decided to clean out the alcoves for the other guardians as well. After all, even if they weren’t particularly interested in him, they did belong to the god, and he had time to spare. Temple tasks completed, Keith gathered his bundle of goods and set off into the forest.

 

Keith had a specific spot in mind for his offering to the wolf. It was a clearing next to a tiny waterfall that filled a pool of clear water, surrounded by deep woods and soft moss. Shiro had brought him there before. It was a secluded spot, far from the territories of the other guardians, and was perfect for what Keith had in mind.

 

The moon was not full but it still hung heavy in the sky over Keith as he bathed in the pool. He shivered, not from the water (which was cold) but from anticipation. Tonight he would be giving himself fully to the wolf.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Runes glowed faintly in the deep moss. Keith was taking precautions. His body needed more protections than he could provide while distracted by his lover, and he would most certainly be distracted. He was well accustomed now to fully seating Shiro’s cock, but this would, of course, be an entirely different challenge—one for which he had been preparing his magic for months. He had tinkered with various spells and runes and now was naked and on his knees against a log (that he had covered with furs—no reason not to be comfortable), and was massaging oils into his hole, chanting quietly as he called to the guardian. The wolf would be here soon.

 

Keith shifted. He was nervous. Shiro might reject this, and Keith would be lying if the thought didn’t relieve him a little, but he also hoped that his lover took him like this as well. His cock twitched at the thought. This was something only he could provide and he ached to meet Shiro’s every need.

 

A silent but heavy footfall advanced toward him. Keith shivered.

 

“Hello, my lovely,” he called softly. He pulled his fingers free and offered them. Shiro’s massive form advanced from the darkness. Keith made encouraging noises and the wolf stepped forward, sniffing curiously.

 

As he expected, Keith could see the wild in the wolf’s eyes. The human was buried deep in the moon’s grasp and although this was still Shiro, he was muted and remote. It did not worry Keith.

 

Shiro took another step forward, breathing deeper now and he licked at Keith’s hand. He snorted and looked at the priest in surprise.

 

“Yes, that’s you,” Keith chuckled. He had taken some of the wolf’s release—gathered earlier as fuel for a spell—and mixed it with the oil he used to open himself. He turned his back to the wolf and spread his hole.

 

Shiro stepped closer still and sniffed at him. Tentatively, he licked across Keith entrance.

 

“That’s it,” Keith shuddered. “That’s you. That’s where you go. Do you want it? Do you want in?”

 

The wolf continued to nuzzle and lick at him, whining softly. Keith spread himself wider in response and gasped as the strong tongue entered him.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed quietly. The tongue alone was nearly the girth and size of his own cock and Shiro was dexterous and determined, licking deep and slow.

 

Keith panted under the attention. Shiro’s tongue was always glorious, but he had only ever used his human form and this was something altogether different. Even if Keith hadn’t worked himself open (by no means enough for the cock—just enough to massage in the oils and release as way of enticing Shiro and proving what he wanted), the skillful swipes of the warm muscle would have had him trembling and begging in no time. He could easily finish just from this, and that knowledge made him realize what was happening.

 

“I don’t need you to clean me up,” he laughed. Shiro was very found of licking his spend out of Keith after they mated, soothing his sensitive flesh.

 

Shiro backed away and sat on his haunches, looking confused but patient. Keith smiled at him and kissed his nose when the wolf bent down to nuzzle his face. Gently, he pushed Shiro’s head aside and knelt in front of him.

 

“Here,” Keith said, “this is what should enter me.” He slipped his fingers under the edge of Shiro’s sheath and rubbed down his cock.

 

The wolf sprang back instantly. His body was on full alert and his eyes were opened wide, his nostrils flaring. Keith smiled and turned, again spreading and offering his hole.

 

“Like this, Shiro,” he called softly. “It’s fine like this.”

 

The wolf advanced slowly, hesitant but curious. His hot breath puffed down Keith’s back and the human bit his lip. He had not expected to _want_ this, but he could smell the wolf’s arousal and he longed to satisfy his lover in anyway he could.

 

“I know your wolf form craves me, too,” he said gently. He arranged himself over the log and prepared to brace himself should the wolf decide to mount him.

 

Shiro whined loudly and licked him again, tongue teasing across and then dipping into his hole. Keith gestured between his thighs, trying to assure the wolf that this was what he wanted.

 

Massive paws appeared on either side of his head and Keith’s heart pounded as the wolf crowded in closer. He could feel the heat radiating from the immense body over him. Holy hells, Shiro was actually going to do it. Keith felt the presence of a cock resting against his thigh and he opened his legs a little wider and arched his back.

 

“It’s fine, lovely,” he said again.

 

Shiro was no doubt having difficulty lining himself up when he did not have human knees to help him adjust his height, but he managed to shuffle forward and he whined as he rubbed himself along Keith’s thigh. He was not fully erect yet, so Keith massaged the head with his hand and squeezed his legs together for Shiro to rut between them. He could hear the wolf rumbling happily above him and he smiled.

 

“You’ve never been touched like this, have you?” asked he. “You’ve never let the wolf be satisfied. I’ll bring you to completion, I promise.”

 

Shiro’s cock was fully unsheathed now and Keith massaged it with both hands, fascinated and almost frightened by its girth. If he had his way, this was about to be inside him. He pushed back and offered his hole again and the wolf stuttered to a halt. Keith sighed. Maybe not.

 

“I promise, Shiro. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it,” he said as he fumbled for the vial of oil. He emptied its contents on Shiro’s cock and rubbed it over his length before lifting his fingers for the wolf to smell, knowing this way there could be no mistaking what he was suggesting. Once Shiro had bent his head and sniffed at Keith’s hand, the priest rubbed his fingers across his hole again. Shiro whined loudly.

 

“I’m not taunting you, lovely,” Keith said in a soothing voice. He tilted his hips again and guided Shiro to his hole. “This is for you. I want you to have this. Enter me, lovely.”

 

Shiro stayed pressed against him for so long Keith wondered if this was his answer. He ought to have prepared for this. Of _course_ he might not want it—hells, for all Keith knew, his body was distasteful to Shiro in his wolf form. But, he knew that part of Shiro wanted this. He had sensed it on him more than once and he suspected it was part of why Shiro disliked being a wolf around him now (where before he had been happy to prance around his priest on all four paws). There was no way Shiro would ask for this on his own, and Shiro’s usual method of dealing with his desire for Keith was to avoid the situation altogether. Keith sighed and tried again. He wriggled his hips and eased himself back just a little further and finally— _finally_ —the wolf gave in.

 

“There you go,” Keith gasped as the wolf pushed forward. He kept one hand behind himself to help guide him and fuck that initial pressure was insane. He had to widen his stance and squeezed his eyes shut as his hole fought in protest against Shiro’s cock but then, thankfully, his entrance gave way against the wolf’s insistence. “That’s it, lovely, that’s it. Help me get you in. That’s it, there you go.”

 

The runes on the moss glowed as Keith’s body struggled to stretch around Shiro’s cock. Keith felt the prickle of magic tingle across him and he relaxed. The spells were working. It was reassuring, but it still felt bizarre to have his body rearrange itself to accommodate the intrusion. It was not as if he suddenly grew to match Shiro’s size—the pressure was still immense and Keith was gasping by the time Shiro stopped.

 

Keith massaged at his abdomen and felt the hard length beneath his skin. “Fuck, love, you’re incredible,” he murmured. The wolf whined and Keith used his hand to inspect around his hole and make sure everything was alright. He stopped. There was still a lot of space between him and Shiro. He traced his fingers back along Shiro’s cock and groaned. He was only half in.

 

“Shiro?” he called softly. “Shiro, it’s okay. Come on, you know how to enter me. Give me more.” He shifted his weight and groaned. “I can take it,” he said, his voice trembling (not exactly helping his case). He tilted his hips more and tried to press back. When the wolf remained still, Keith growled. “I’m not full yet,” he hissed. “ _Fill_ me, Shiro.”

 

Shiro’s claws bit into the wood and Shiro thrust up, rising from his awkward crouch.

 

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ ,” Keith gasped. He felt several more inches slip inside and he broke out in a sweat, shaking. He angled himself as best he could and braced himself for the next thrust. “That’s it. Fuck _fuck_ _fuck_.” His skin rippled with answering magic as the cock pressed in further. Keith clenched his eyes shut and scrambled for a better hold over the log, rising onto his toes to be higher up and easier for the wolf. Shiro growled and thrust again.

 

“Oh fuck,” Keith panted. Even now there was still more to take and his heart raced. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. “I know that’s not all. _Fuck_ , a little more. Give me—”

 

His voice broke when Shiro thrust in again. He could feel how much closer the wolf’s body was behind him and knew he was nearly fully seated. Shiro shifted his weight and whined.

 

“Yes, again,” Keith cried. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. “Please, Shiro, please…,” he whimpered. The wolf stilled. “ _More_ …,” he begged and the last of Shiro’s cock slid in.

 

Even if Keith hadn’t been trapped between the weight of the wolf and the log, he would not have been able to move. He was overwhelmed by the immense pressure inside and by the tremors of magic lingering throughout his body. He gulped in deep gasps of air and shuddered while his body finally finished adjusting. Above him, Shiro whined softly and pawed at the log, claws ripping deep gouges in the wood.

 

“So impatient,” Keith laughed breathlessly. He clenched experimentally, bearing down on the massive girth within him and groaned. “Fuck, lovely.   You’re huge. Gods, this probably shouldn’t feel good,” he gasped. He clenched again and tucked one hand between himself and the log to tug at his own cock. Three pumps and he decided to abandon it. Everything was too intense already. He could finish later. All in good time.

 

“A-are you not going t-to move?” Keith stammered, his attempt at playful taunting falling flat from the shaking of his voice. “Th-this is good but I didn’t set all this up to j-just stand here.”

 

And then, at last, the wolf began to move.

 

Keith’s breaths came in punctured gasps, small whimpers and moans escaping at each thrust in. He tightened his grip in the furs he had draped over the log and found himself wishing it could be his own lover’s fur. He wanted to be utterly engulfed by his wolf and he had a thousand praises he wanted to cry out in worship but could only manage tiny curses or garbled half-names until the force of Shiro’s thrusts—by no means hard, but made strong by his size alone—set him higher on the log. He supported part of his weight on his elbows and found he could almost speak.

 

“Y-you better not b-be holding back,” Keith gasped. “I’m yours. I’m all y-yours. Use me, Shiro. Oh _gods_ fuck fuck use me _use me_.”

 

The wolf growled—or perhaps snarled?—in response and thrust harder. Keith could only sob his lover’s name and beg to be used, further thought now impossible. All he knew was that his body was on fire with a desire to satisfy and he _needed_ Shiro to know he could love Keith the way he wanted, that there was nothing Keith would deny, nothing he didn’t _crave_ to give him.

 

Shiro was bending lower now, completely sheltering Keith with his body. Keith was helplessly trapped on his cock and yet he had never felt more safe and protected. Shiro’s growls grew louder and echoed through the nearby forest, warning that anyone who interrupted the wolf now would not live to share it.

 

“Shiro, please,” he begged hoarsely. “F-finish in me I want it please in me.”

 

The wolf howled as he came.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The first thing Shiro noticed when he woke up was that his mouth tasted of cum (and thus his breath must be atrocious). The second thing he noticed was his surroundings, namely that he had not made it back to the temple the night before, which was unusual for him. The third thing he noticed was Keith.

 

Keith.

 

Naked, beautiful, vulnerable Keith, who was curled beside him and smelled of wolf and sweat and cum.

 

FUCK.

 

A flash of fur and moon ripped through his memory and Shiro scrambled over Keith, shaking him in terror.

 

“Keith, Keith, oh fuck what did I do to you are you okay please be okay,” he begged. “Oh gods I am sorry I don’t know what happened I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m s—”

 

Keith blinked awake and it took his eyes a moment to focus before he grabbed his panicking wolf and hugged him close.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he soothed. “Nothing hurts at all. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

 

His voice was sincere enough for Shiro to hesitantly trust him—for now. He pulled back to search Keith’s body for injuries.

 

“What did I do to you?” he asked, his voice trembling. “I r-remember being called to you, and then _in_ you, and I, I think I,” he had to stop and force down the lump in his throat.

 

“Love, love,” Keith said gently. He caught Shiro’s face in his hands and steadied him. “I’m fine. I swear it.” He spoke in a soft voice and caressed Shiro’s face. “Yes, I called to you. I knew that I could pull you out of it if I needed to. I was never worried. Even on that first night I could change your form, however briefly. And, my lovely wolf, I know it would break you if you ever hurt me. I would never do that to you. I would never let you hurt me. Just breathe for me, okay? That’s it. Everything is fine. Now tell me: what do you remember?”

 

Shiro took in deep, shuddering breaths and closed his eyes, focusing on what the wolf side had experienced the night before. “Dark, and running. I hadn’t run in so long. The moon was calling and then you were calling. You wanted me. You _wanted_ me,” he said, eyes opening again as he realized what had happened. It was the wolf who had been requested, and the wolf had accepted the offering. He touched Keith’s thigh. “How? How did you do it?”

 

Keith smiled. “How else but by magic?”

 

Shiro watched with fascination as Keith sketched the runes he’d used in the dirt and explained his choices and alterations.

 

“That’s incredible. I had no idea you knew any of these,” Shiro said, shaking his head.

 

“I’ve been trading the pelts you keep giving me for scrolls and tomes,” Keith grinned. “I’ve been planning this for a while.”

 

Shiro didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t worthy of that kind of effort, especially not when his priest satisfied him so often and so well.

 

“Shiro?” Keith said gently. “I wanted to do this for you.”

 

“Why?” Shiro asked, the question almost painful.

 

“Because I love you,” Keith said simply. “I love you, all parts of you, and I know your wolf side has wanted this. I accept you, Shiro, exactly as you are.”

 

Shiro closed his eyes, overwhelmed. Keith was right—the wolf had wanted him. Even if the wolf was still Shiro, it was a wilder, darker part of him, and he’d been determined to keep it away from his little human. He did not have as much control over his desires in that form. And yet—his human had known anyway and sought it out. He was reckless, as always.

 

“Was it not okay to do that?” Keith asked, his voice heavy with worry.

 

Shiro pulled his priest, his little human, his lovely witch, into his arms and held him against his chest, burying his face in Keith’s hair.

 

“Nothing could ever be worth hurting you,” he said, his voice raw. “It’s not something I was prepared to risk.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said. His voice was raw now, too. “I thought…. Well, I thought permission from your wolf side was still permission.”

 

“It is,” Shiro said, pulling back and wiping a tear off Keith’s face. “I’m still me when I’m a wolf. You just scared the hells out me when I woke up.”

 

Keith frowned. “I thought you remembered everything while in either form.”

 

Shiro closed his eyes and shuddered. “I remember it. Took me a moment, but I remember it. Fuck, lovely, that should not have…. That should not have been as perfect as it was.”

 

Now that he wasn’t panicking, he could clearly think back on the night before. The call of his priest had been sweet and musical, if puzzling. The wild had been singing in his veins for hours, and he was gloriously full of instinct and power as he obeyed the summons of his mate. Keith had been so beautiful. He was pale and burning and as irresistible as the moon. He had offered himself—had nearly insisted that Shiro take him—and the wolf’s need had been satiated, his seed spent deep in his lover’s body.

 

When he had slowly pulled free, Keith had doubled over with a gasping cry, and Shiro’s heart had nearly broken. How could have harmed his beloved? But no—Keith reassured him immediately that it was only the sudden changes to his body. It did not hurt; he was not injured. Unsatisfied, Shiro nosed around his body, searching for any bruises or blood, and found only that his hole was puffy like it was always after being mounted.

 

Shiro had tended to his mate, cleaning him and licking deep to coax out his cum as it trickled from his entrance. Keith had whimpered and writhed beneath him, his cries urging the wolf on until the human came—and Shiro had cleaned that, too.

 

He had wrapped himself around his exhausted mate, protecting and warming him, and the human fell asleep with his hands buried in black fur.

 

Keith was smiling at him now and stroking his cheek. “You look like you remember having a pleasant night. I did, too—you were very nice to me,” he teased.

 

Shiro caught his hand and kissed it. The human was wonderful and maddening. What other magics did he know? It had been his aim for years now to train Keith to become powerful enough to be worthy as a guardian. It was his only way to guarantee that the god would let Shiro turn the priest. Perhaps the day when he could roam the night forest with his mate was nearer than he’d thought.

 

“So, everything is alright?” Keith asked, still a little worried.

 

Shiro smiled. “If I were little bit wiser, I’d be afraid of you,” he said tenderly, pushing up Keith’s bangs to kiss his forehead. “Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry. Let me take you home.”

 

And that was how Keith rode on his back after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s all take a moment to be proud of Keith. The boy knows what he wants and he goes and gets it. 
> 
> I hope this didn’t scar anyone. I had a few requests, and uh, *totally* only did it because other people asked me too. Y’all are kinky mother fuckers, aren’t you? XD Or kinky monster fuckers, I guess. 
> 
> (Why did I enjoy writing this so much??? I wrote almost all of it in one sitting!)
> 
> It was a giant log, btw. Think a bit smaller than a redwood. It’s an ancient forest, so I figure there are some giant trees, ya know? So, it’s not like they were crouching over a tiny tree, lol. Although, that is a funny mental image, so I guess if it floats your boat, call it canon. 
> 
> There will be one more chapter! Probably. I’ve gotten a lot of requests for Keith’s turning and someone suggested we see Shiro in full out God Mode[TM], and those sound interesting. So, maybe expect that??? I have no control. We’ll see what happens.
> 
> A little bit more lore: a witch is someone who knows some magic but has never been formally taught, either as an apprentice or at a school and wizard is someone who has been formally trained. A priest has trained magic at a temple (or directly from either a guardian or a deity). A warlock is someone who has a contract/borrows their power from a higher being. And a sorcerer is a witch on steroids! Erm, that is, they’re a witch who became burly enough that they didn’t need to be trained. Keith isn’t a witch anymore but Shiro considers it a nickname at this point.
> 
> Oh!! And last time, I had this random section in bold and no one questioned it. XD I think I’m happy because that means you trusted my artistic intent…?? But that’s actually what I do when I’m bookmarking something to change later. 
> 
> As always, hit me up on tumblr! decidedlysarah.tumblr.com  how do I embed this??
> 
> Oh! And after some debate, I decided Shiro didn't knot him. Or he did. Idk. Whatever makes your heart happiest. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith makes some friends and Shiro tells a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing. Send halp. ;^;

 

 

It probably should not have come as a shock when the first novice—eager and young and bright with promise—appeared at the temple one afternoon, but Keith stared at the youth for so long the boy began to wonder if this was a temple that taught by silence.

 

“Did someone send you?” Keith asked at last.

 

No one had sent him, the lad assured, but when he had heard the rumors of a temple where one could learn directly from a guardian, he had packed all his belongings (a mere backpack’s worth, apparently) and set out to see for himself. He had even brought an offering—a hawk feather he had clearly treasured for years—and Keith could hardly turn him away.

 

Shiro, for his part, had been delighted. Keith had a _follower_! His priest was legitimized in the eyes of the world! He greeted the wide-eyed novice affectionately, proudly supervising as Keith directed the lad to place the feather on the altar.

 

That night, Keith sought comfort in the broad circle of Shiro’s arms, hugging him close as he confessed that he had no idea what do with another priest (the desire to send the novice away after blessing him for the pilgrimage going unspoken).

 

“Teach him, of course,” Shiro said easily.

 

“But _how_?” Keith persisted.

 

The wolf shrugged. “You know things. Tell him what you know.”

 

So that was what Keith did. The novice watched and copied as Keith explained his tasks. It wasn’t long before news spread that the temple was active and accepting priests, and within two months Keith found himself with seven pupils, and he was absolutely miserable.

 

And Shiro wasn’t helping.

 

He stayed naked, of course, and all of the new acolytes occasionally stared at his thick, swinging length, and looked away blushing. Whether they were attracted (which they did not seem to be) was not the issue—they were distracted and uncomfortable (and Keith could not blame them). For his part, Shiro only found the humor in it and he might have taken an opportunity or two to stretch or bend suggestively.

 

That was not so bad in and of itself, but every night, practically the second the last word of the last prayer was spoken, Shiro came nosing about his chosen priest, pawing at him, tail wagging excitedly. Often he was growing hard before Keith could hurriedly shoo him off to their bed.

 

Shiro had long ago dug out a den for himself in one of the tunnels so at least they had privacy, but there was no question what they were doing. Shiro—the brat!—stayed quiet at Keith’s ~~pleading insistence~~ request, but with a devilish glint in his eyes, he nightly threw himself into his mission of making Keith moan and beg as loudly as possible.

 

Keith longed for the earlier silence and solitude of his time at the temple, and he tried with all his might not to resent the new worshipers, but the last straw came one afternoon when one of the newest novices asked when the rest of the acolytes could expect to begin the “late night” worship as well.

 

It was a fair assumption. Who would ever believe that a being as powerful and beautiful as Shiro loved Keith, not as a favored priest or a lesser if amusing friend, but as a true equal and partner, as a human would love and as a werewolf would mate? The only explanation was one of feral worship.

 

Keith stammered for an answer that wouldn’t sound unbelievably vain. The novice listened with respectful confusion when Shiro happened to pass by in the background. The young priest’s eyes drifted to the wolf, wandering his form and lingering in places that made Keith’s stomach lurch. The priest wasn’t asking because he thought “worshiping” Shiro was a matter of protocol at the temple but because he _wanted_ Shiro.

 

“Guardians pick their servants at their own discretion,” Keith said abruptly.

 

The novice’s attention snapped back to Keith. “And how did you get a guardian from an abandoned temple to pay you heed?”

 

It was not a dismissive comment—he wasn’t doubting Keith’s worth: he was asking as one peer to another, how could he get Shiro _to fuck him, too_.

 

“Humility and brute force,” Keith said. He nodded curtly and left.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Humility and brute force—that’s what his human had said. It was an amusing and somehow accurate statement and it made Shiro want to smile. But, the wolf had overheard the entire conversation, and so his mood was low. It wasn’t that he minded the novice’s interest. He had noticed it before and dismissed it as temporary and trivial. But, Keith had minded it.

 

Shiro’s tail swished in annoyance and he paced the outer courtyard, ostensibly on patrol but really just staying away from the humans while he thought. Keith had admonished him before for his loud and blatant affections, explaining that to humans it was considered poor manners and a priest should conduct himself better. Keith did not wish to make the younger novices uncomfortable—that was fine. Shiro could respect that. But _that_ was not what just happened.

 

His lover had been challenged over him and had done nothing.

 

Admittedly, Shiro had been a wolf for far longer than he had ever been human and it was possible his memory was weak regarding appropriate customs, but he was almost certain that humans did not allow others to openly express their desire for someone else’s mate. Why then? Why hadn’t Keith _done_ something? Perhaps it was because he did not wish to strike a novice.

 

(Surely a verbal reprimand was still warranted.)

 

Confused, frustrated, and a little hurt, Shiro shook his form away and leapt to the forest, losing himself to the wolf for a few hours.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro was late. It was the night of the full moon, so it was not surprising, but it was a little worrying nonetheless. Keith performed the night duties calmly, instructing the novices and dismissing them once they were finished. Then, he slipped into the night, quietly chanting to call his lover to him.

 

The wolf must have run far because by the time he appeared, Keith was shivering from the night chill. He was immediately surrounded by black fur and a giant body, Shiro whining softly as he pressed himself around Keith.

 

“Hey, Big Guy,” Keith said softly, burying his face in the wolf’s warmth as he wrapped his arms around that thick neck. “I missed you.”

 

Shiro whined louder and then pulled back to nose at Keith’s face.

 

“It’s okay for you to finish your run, but you left without telling me. I got worried,” Keith said, kissing the side of Shiro’s muzzle, and then suddenly his cheek as the wolf changed back.

 

“You don’t need to worry,” Shiro chuckled. “Nothing in these woods could ever hurt me.”

 

His arms were arm around Keith, and he sighed and relaxed into the embrace.

 

“That’s not what I was worried about, you silly wolf. I know you overheard me earlier. Talk to me. What should I have said? What did I do wrong?”

 

Now it was Shiro’s turn to sigh. “You’re cold,” he said. “Let me take you home. We’ll talk then.”

 

He was back in wolf form in an instant and, seeing no point in arguing, Keith climbed on his back and let Shiro carry him swiftly home.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Alright,” Keith said, now back in their den and sufficiently piled with furs courtesy of a worried wolf. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I don’t know,” Shiro softly, twisting a pelt absently. “Can you tell me what… what it is I’m doing wrong? Is it because I haven’t bitten you?”

 

“Shiro, you haven’t done anything wrong. Tell me what’s making you unhappy,” Keith said, taking one of the wolf’s hands and holding it.

 

“It’s you. I’m unhappy that you’re unhappy. And you didn’t fight for me when the novice wanted me,” Shiro said quietly, a sharp lump in his throat, “so I must not be a good mate.”

 

The priest squeezed the Shiro’s hand harder.

 

“I was surprised. I didn’t know what to say. And I’m just a human, Shiro. I could call myself yours, but to claim you as _mine_? That is too arrogant, even for me,” Keith said.  

 

Shiro’s ear flicked. Keith had always insisted on being his equal. “You’ve never settled for being less than me before,” he said, a hint of a growl in his voice. “So what do you need me to do? What will make me worthy?”

 

“Shiro, you’re not listening,” Keith said, shaking his head. “It’s not you—it’s me. _I’m_ not worthy.”

 

“Keith, I want to belong to you,” Shiro pleaded. “Tell me how. Please. I’ll do anythi—”

 

Shiro was silenced by sudden lips, insistent and just as claiming as he longed for them to be. He gathered his human in his arms and kissed back, opening his mouth for Keith to conquer. The priest did not disappoint. He poured passion into the wolf until, breathless, he pulled back and rested his forehead against Shiro’s.

 

“Tell me how I do this,” Keith said. “I’m human. I don’t know what it means to claim the way a werewolf does. Tell me how I make you mine.”

 

Shiro closed his eyes, his frame relaxing against Keith’s. “We are beasts, silly witch. We do not have marriages or ceremonies. We desire and we mate and we fight anyone who threatens the things that we love.”

 

“Do you need me to go wrestle the novices for you?” Keith smiled.

 

Shiro cupped the priest’s face in his hands. “You tell them I’m yours. That’s all I need. Don’t let anyone doubt that I fall willingly to your desires. This body has been claimed by yours and I find no shame in that, only joy.”

 

Keith bit the wolf’s ear before he whispered into it: “Then be loud for me tonight.”

 

Shiro shivered. _This_ was his mate—unrepentant of his desires and heedless of outside criticism. This was the man who loved him, the one who kissed him in sunlight and worshiped him in the dark.  

 

“How do you want to be claimed?” Keith asked, kissing down his neck. “Shall I take you on your altar, during this full moon? Maybe you miss the collar I gave you on our first night. I could bind you with more than that, you know. Would you like it if I mounted you in front of the other priests?”  

 

Shiro groaned and motioned to where they kept their oil. Keith laughed as he fetched it.

 

“So undone already?” he chuckled. “Do you like it that much when I demean you?”

 

Shiro shook his head, smiling. “Impossible. My body is more valuable for you having loved it.”

 

At that Keith faltered, his bravado vanishing and replaced by a blush. “I don’t…I don’t know what to do when you say things like that,” he said, hanging his head to hide his embarrassment. He always picked the oddest moments to grow shy.

 

(Shiro loved it.)

 

“Did I ruin the mood by being loving?” he laughed. He stretched out on his back and pulled up his knees, holding them in place with his hands to keep himself open and exposed. “Does this make things right again?”

 

Keith’s eyes were hungry as he pulled off his robes and opened the vial of oil. He poured it over Shiro’s entrance, making the hole twitch at the contact.

 

“Stay spread for me,” Keith murmured, massaging the oil into Shiro’s skin.

 

Fuck, but Shiro loved this. He loved how Keith took his time, teasing around him almost casually, often ignoring Shiro’s cock altogether and lazily tugging at his own. Keith wasn’t even doing it to be a brat (most of the time) but just because he _liked_ it. He liked touching Shiro. It was thrilling.

 

Shiro relaxed as the reverent fingers began to dip in. He’d always like this—it was an intimate act, meant for one partner to bestow fully on the other. As much as he loved shared moments, lavishing individual attention on his partner was what he found most satisfying. It was why he loved licking Keith out, and he was always flattered when his human returned the favor.

 

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Shiro sighed. He reached down to touch his cock and was surprised when Keith smacked his hand.

 

“I told you to stay spread,” Keith said with a grin.

 

 _Gods_ he loved it when Keith played with him!

 

“You planning to go searching?” Shiro winked. They had discovered that when the wolf kept himself spread wide enough, Keith could angle his fingers and barely tease the spot that set the wolf quite literally howling. “You really do want me loud tonight.”

 

“If it’s a full moon and you’re not yowling, than what’s the point?” Keith smirked. He started to pump himself in earnest, and chuckled when noticed Shiro watching with interest. “I’m finishing on you tonight, and you’re not allowed to touch me until I do.”

 

Shiro whined (but his tail was wagging).

 

Keith leaned forward to kiss the tip of the Shiro’s cock before resuming his work, eyes trained greedily on where his fingers disappeared into the wolf’s body.

 

“I love watching you take me,” Keith said breathlessly.

 

As always, he was losing his battle to stay focused on the wolf’s release and, as always, Shiro loved it. The closer the human brought the guardian to completion, the more his own needs grew.

 

Keith was trembling now, pumping himself hard and biting his lip, gaze still caught on Shiro’s hole.

 

“Fuck, Shiro,” he muttered. “You look so good. Shit I wanna be in you.” He whimpered, clearly holding himself back in order to pleasure his lover. “Come on, lovely, let me see you squirm for me.”

 

Shiro took in deep gasps, knowing that Keith would soon be plunging his fingers deep, seeking out Shiro’s pleasure. “Keith…,” he whined. “Keith please.”

 

“Shit, okay, yeah,” Keith nodded, licking his lips. He angled his fingers and _oh_ that was good.

 

“Gods yes perfect,” Shiro cried, sweating with the effort of keeping still. “Gods please take me finish me _fuck_ Keith please please I need to come.”

 

Keith wrenched his eyes up to meet Shiro’s and his face crumpled in pleasure as he finished onto the wolf, fingers still plunging deep. The wave of Keith’s orgasm washed over Shiro and he was gone, burning and perfect and spinning.

 

His chest was still heaving from the aftermath by the time he realized Keith was cleaning them off. He caught the priest’s wrist and pulled his hand up to lick his fingers—still a little dirty from the human’s release—before placing a kiss in his palm.

 

Keith smiled and crawled into Shiro’s arms, sighing happily when the wolf covered them with the priest’s red cloak.

 

“I should do that for you more often,” his human said, “before I get claws.”

 

The pure certainty Keith had about his eventual transformation never failed to make the wolf’s heart bloom. He spoke of it without hesitation but never pressed to know when Shiro would at last bite him. He kissed his priest’s hair.

 

“You won’t be able to retract them for the first month or so, but later you can stay fully human if you wish it. I don’t like losing my tail, but that’s simply my preference.”

 

Keith nodded thoughtfully. “Shiro?” he asked. “Did it hurt when you turned? I’m not worried,” he clarified, “but I am curious.”

 

“It did hurt, but I won’t let it hurt for you,” Shiro promised softly, cuddling his human just a tiny bit closer.

 

“How?” Keith puzzled. “If it hurts, it hurts.”

 

Shiro laughed. “How else but by magic? With proper precautions, the turning and initial transformation can be quick and smooth.”

 

The silence that followed meant that Keith realized Shiro’s turning had not been quick or smooth.

 

“Mine wasn’t planned,” Shiro sighed. “Most aren’t. My parents died when I was very young, so I lived with my grandparents. Their cabin was bit outside of town, and I guess that’s why no one heard them, but…,” his voice drifted off. He knew he could stop the story here and Keith would not push him for more, but wasn’t that all the more reason why Shiro could trust him? “They were dead when I got there. I had been out late, drinking at the bar in town, and I found the wolf eating them. They were in their bed, so I hope that means they never woke up.” Shiro had to swallow before continuing. “I knew something was off when I approached the cabin, so luckily I had my axe from the woodpile with me. I was able to kill the wolf, but not before he bit me.” Shiro tapped at his arm, indicating the location of the bite. “I would have lost it, but luckily the moon was out and I changed. The healing kicked in,” he explained. And somehow, now that he had started, it was easy to finish the story. “I couldn’t change back right away. Werewolves turn human when they die, so there was a stranger’s corpse and everyone thought I was the wolf that had killed my grandparents. I thought it best if I left. After that, I wandered north until I got to this forest and the god accepted me.” He looked down at Keith and smiled. “And then, I met you.”

 

“A few years passed in between, though,” Keith said softly with a little smile. His eyes were bright with blinked back tears.

 

“Mostly spent chasing squirrels,” Shiro promised, kissing the human’s cheeks.

 

Keith managed to laugh, and Shiro was very satisfied with himself. The full moon tugged at him, but he could spare a little more time with his witch.

 

“Do you have any other questions?” he asked.

 

Keith was thoughtful for a moment. “Why do you want me to become a werewolf?”

 

 _That_ spun Shiro almost into a panic, because did Keith not know that Shiro loved him? This was his mate!   He cherished Keith beyond all powers and pleasures the world could offer and how was it he had not communicated that? His failure as a lover was nearly insurmountable. “Because I love you,” Shiro said urgently. “I want you to be strong and safe. I want you to live with me forever.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Keith soothed. “It’s okay. I just meant that, well, is there something about being a werewolf in particular? There’s more than one path to immortality, and I have a feeling you’d offer me whichever you thought was best.”

 

“I want to you to be a werewolf because I am selfish,” Shiro admitted. “I want to be the one who turns you. I want to claim you even that tiny bit more. And,” he added, “chasing squirrels is fun.”

 

Keith laughed. “I’m sure it is. You can go finish your run now, if you like.”

 

 _Gods_ but the little human’s eyes were so filled with love. They were stars and he was a sailor who hadn’t known he was lost at sea.

 

“I’m not leaving you tonight,” he said softly.

 

Keith clung tightly to Shiro as he slept, and for once the wolf didn’t mind that he missed most of the full moon.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The next morning, Keith stood at the head of the table while the novices ate breakfast and cleared his throat.

 

“I believe there is something I should make clear regarding my relationship with the wolf. I had thought it best both for humility’s sake and for consideration of the young age of some you not to discuss it in detail before, but I do not engage in temple worship with Shiro. He is my lover. I am not his priest during our activities—I am his mate and he is mine. Once I have learned more of the temple functions, I will become a werewolf as well. If you have any questions, you may ask them now,” he said. He was a bit more awkward and stiff than he’d hoped, but it was good to say it all.

 

Several of the novices nodded their understanding and a few wore open-mouthed surprise. One of the female novices squealed in delight and clapped her hands, which was confusing but gratifying. The novice that had desired to proposition Shiro stared at his plate, embarrassed, and Keith felt a bit sorry for him. Keith’s first novice, a boy of 11, raised his hand.

 

“Did you hurt him last night?” he asked innocently.

 

The table burst into laughter.

 

“Without going into details, I assure you it was a mutually pleasant event,” Keith coughed, face red. “Are there any other questions?”

 

Thankfully there were no more questions about Shiro in particular, but the novices did wish to know if their relationship was a common practice for the temple and if the other guardians would want to pick out someone as well.

 

(Keith shuddered inwardly at the thought of the otter spirit, Slav, picking someone—they would be constantly bored to tears.)

 

“There’s a satyr on the west side of the forest that might be…interested, but the others are not…physically compatible,” Keith said. He had to assume that no one would be overly excited about the ghost stag or the rock golem. Maybe the dryad.

 

(The thought briefly crossed his mind that he had been taken by Shiro while in wolf form, so who was he to judge, but thankfully the novices were satisfied and the discussion ended.)

 

Keith ended up feeling relieved that he’d told them all. It took a lot of the edge off his nervous energy and resentment from having his privacy interrupted. The acolytes took less interest in his activities with Shiro now that they knew they weren’t related to the temple (thank the gods that priests often had a tendency toward celibacy!) and the lessened—though still present—stress meant that Keith was in a fairly good mood about the coming eclipse. Since they were on very friendly terms with the sun temple of Altea, there would be a joint ceremony in town. Keith was nervous about it and maybe practiced his portions of the dances and chants more frequently than strictly necessary, but he was excited to represent the forest god at a public festival. Shiro had even agreed to wear clothes!

 

(“Provided you take them off me,” the wolf purred.

 

“Acceptable terms,” Keith smiled.)

 

Shiro insisted on making his own clothes and he was a disaster with a sewing needle. He only managed to make a loincloth, but still. It meant the townsfolk would pay attention to the ceremony and not Shiro’s cock, which was the main point.

 

And under the whirling current of activity and excitement, Keith had an eager hope. Soon. Shiro was going to turn him soon. He knew it without being told and hells—if the festival went well, Keith was going to ask himself.

 

Soon.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The eclipse would happen in the morning, which meant the forest priests had to begin their trek before dawn—which in turn meant Keith had to round up sleepy (and grumpy) novices to herd them into town.   Shiro loved it. Keith scolding the acolytes, demanding they hurry, having to comfort the youngest novice when he cried in panic at losing his sandal: adorable. All of it. He was _so proud_ of his priest. Not only could he lead the chants and recite the prayers but he could manage this side of the temple as well, the practical day-to-day concerns of humans. Shiro was apparently “grinning like an idiot” and should “help out with something already” because Keith told him as much while scowling. He helped by kissing the priest (which he clearly needed, despite his annoyed protesting) and then staying out of the way.

 

The wolf practically pranced along the way to town. He let the youngest of the novices ride on his back—a first—just for the heck of it. His priest was leading a festival!

 

(His priest was actually only leading the moon half of the festival, but that was a mere technicality.)

 

They made it to Altea as the sun was rising. Shiro dutifully assumed his human form and put on his paltry clothing (winking at Keith as he did so) and they joined the merriment. There was food and laughter and music. Shiro had forgotten how much fun festivals were for humans and he basked in the feeling of happiness of the priests. He was damn near bursting with excited love for Keith, his affection fueled by the flustered witch, adorably nervous for the eclipse.

 

The morning was turning darker as the moon began to broach the sun. It would take an hour for the full eclipse, so there was still plenty of time before the ritual began. Shiro shifted his weight and stretched. It was unnatural but thrilling to feel the moon grow during the day. Power pooled in his belly, making him almost-but-not-quite nervous. He flicked his ears and his tail swished, making his loincloth move uncomfortably (yet another reason to remain naked).

 

It wasn’t even the full eclipse yet when it happened. Keith had been standing next to Allura—the priestess of the local god of sky and sun—when a bolt of purple lightening ripped the air in two. Keith took it. Of course Keith took it. He cried out a barrier spell that must have taken every drop of his magic, but he took the blow, diffusing the lightening into nothing. A Galra priestess remained in its place, grinning. She grabbed the limp priest—so quickly even Shiro could not reach her in time—and was gone, the ripped air closing behind her.

 

The crowd was in chaos. Priests raced to tend to the unconscious Allura while townsmen and women screamed for their children to hide. Shiro trembled, rage temporarily binding him to the spot. Vaguely, he heard the novices crying to him, asking him what they should do.

 

“Stay here,” he growled. “I need to go wake a god.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out, guys! For once my cliffhanger isn't bullshit! XD 
> 
> No worries, there will be another chapter. This ended up being longer than I expected (that's what she said) and this was a decent place for a break, so I figured I might as well update now. And scar yer souls with pain. 
> 
> I love you? ;^;
> 
> Pretty sure the anatomy thing of Shiro spreading his legs doesn't work. I have no idea. Magic[TM]. I just wanted him to get fingered. Also: Keith can probably pat his head and rub his stomach at the same time. He's coordinated is what I'm getting at here.
> 
> I decided to bring back some of the Little Red Riding Hood elements. Shiro is the wolf and the huntsman in this. He's not the *bad* wolf, though. And we got to have the wolf in grandma's bed, so yay... I could have gone so much darker than this. Have y'all read any of the older versions? Horrifying. 
> 
> (I kind of love it.)
> 
> How much fun would more Sheith fairytales be?!?! Do I want to do a Little Mermaid?!? You fucking bet I do! ............I have. So. Many. Projects. I *really* want to do a fic of escort tropes, too. And Shiro the Hero with mpreg and babies. And some more one shots. 
> 
> Out of curiousity, would anyone want to donate if I made a kofi? :/
> 
> As always, feel free to bug me on my [ tumblr](https://decidedlysarah.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith is kinda saved, Shiro mopes a lot, and the god is pretty damn chill about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out. I could have picked a meaner cliffhanger.

Wherever Keith was, it was not comfortable. It was also not the mortal realm, if his nose served him correctly. The air was too heavy and thick with something almost like smoke. Ah, the moon realm, perhaps? It was the Galra that had taken him, after all. No. The air was acrid, sharp. The demon realm.

 

Fuck.

 

Could Shiro breach the demon realm? Probably. On the full moon at least. Was it the full moon? Keith had no idea. His head ached and his lungs burned and he might have been here ten minutes or ten years.

 

Not ten years. A human wouldn’t survive that long here. A human wouldn’t survive ten hours here.

 

Fuck.

 

Keith tried to open his eyes and regretted it immediately. The air stung and flooded them with tears. Nothing to gain from that. He couldn’t determine anything by smell, either, so he was going to have to rely on sound. Or maybe touch? No. He was bound. That explained the aching in his wrists and ankles.

 

(Was there _anything_ that didn’t hurt?)

 

Okay, think. There was nothing Keith could do for himself at this point, but perhaps he could make it easier for Shiro to find him. He tried to whisper the chants that would guide his lover but found his mouth was gagged. How had he failed to notice that earlier? His head hurt too much.

 

Listening, then. Okay. Rustling of fabric, bare feet on stone. Several bodies nearby. Metal against metal. A flame catching. Chanting.

 

He was about to be sacrificed, wasn’t he.

 

It probably shouldn’t have pissed him off, but it did. He wasn’t afraid, just angry that he would be offered to a god that wasn’t his own. And to top it off, since he was a high priest and the mate of a guardian, he was going to be a particularly _good_ offering, damn them. Probably the best in a century.

 

(He failed to be flattered.)

 

Suddenly, a blade slashed across his arms. Keith saw stars brought by pain as he felt bleed flow from multiple wounds. He didn’t know what the knife had been coated with, but he knew it hurt like all ten hells. If there were tears in his eyes again, it was not from the air.

 

And yet—if he could have smiled, he would have. He might not know much about blood magic, but he did know enough to grin inwardly when his blood flowed across the ground (table? altar?), far enough to reach his fingers. He could make sure they did not live to regret their mistake.

 

Shiro.

 

Keith paused, fingers already having started their work, drawing runes. Shiro would be coming. He could not kill the Galra—not yet. Shiro would be coming, and Keith needed to give him enough time to at _least_ try to save him because he loved Shiro, and nothing could possibly hurt Shiro more than if Keith killed himself without even _trying_ to trust him. He could destroy every last being around him at the cost of his life, but… Well, if Keith was going to die soon anyway, did it really matter that much if he held off on destroying the temple for a few hours?

 

Keith would wait. His mind was swirling in a bright agony of pain and each breath pulled in more foul acid, but Keith would wait. Keith loved Shiro.

 

He would wait.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro never made it to the god’s mountain. The black lion met him halfway, his sudden and glowing appearance stopping the wolf mid-stride.

 

 _My lord, you are awake_ , Shiro cried in surprise.

 

 _I may sleep but I do dream, Takashi_ , the lion replied, _and even if I did not, your distress would have woken me anyway. Your mate is gone_.

 

Shiro should have known the god was already aware of Keith. _Yes, he is my mate_. This was not how he wanted his god to know about his human. This was not how he wanted any of this to have happened. Shiro bowed low, his tail tucked between his legs. _I should have woken you sooner,_ he apologized.

 

 

 _They have taken him to the demon realm and you come to ask my aid_ , the lion continued as if Shiro had said nothing. _Tell me, guardian, if I do not grant it, will you leave my service?_

 

Shiro was silent. There was nothing he could say.

 

 _Do you know, Takashi, why I took you in, bedraggled stray that you were? Loyalty. I could sense how deeply you bound yourself when you gave your word, and you haven sworn yourself to me_.

 

Again, Shiro said nothing.

 

 _That you love your mate more than your fealty tells me what I need to know. I shall send you to that realm_ , the lion said.

 

Before Shiro could so much as breathe his thanks, the lion touched his nose to Shiro’s and the wolf was gone from the forest.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The god sent him within sight of the demon’s fortress, and while the demon realm threatened to overwhelm his senses, but Shiro was not deterred. The Galra did not worship a true god. It was a god of night that had been twisted by dark forces and now hid here, feasting on the offerings the priests brought it. Shiro should have known they would strike during the eclipse—the sun god’s priestess would be weak then, weaker than she was during the night, and it was a perfect time to seek vengeance. Whether Keith had been their original target did not matter: they were going to suffer for their transgression.

 

Shiro roared. He had no patience for subtly or caution, not when his fragile human grew weaker. He could _feel_ Keith’s breaths running out, like sand through a sieve, and he burned with furious energy as he charged the fortress.

 

Magic barred his way. Shiro threw his shoulder into it and the protective bubble shuddered but held fast. Snarling, the wolf attacked again and again, raking his claws across it and darting back so he could leap forward. The god’s guardians were out now, waiting to attack the moment he broke through and he grinned his fangs at them. The instant the spell shattered he had a throat in his jaws, blood spilling as he ripped the life from it. He howled his victory even as he charged his next foe. He tore through them all as easily as if they were paper, and still he could feel his priest fading, his heart too faint for Shiro track through the demonic haze. He roared again.

 

 _Tell me, Keith. Tell me where you are_.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The priests and attendants had fled even before the protective spell fully broke. Keith would have smiled if he could. He wouldn’t need his blood spell after all. It was just as well. His mind was too thick and tired for him to pull the next rune from his memory, his hand too weak to form it.

 

Tears seeped from his eyes. He didn’t want to die. Death held no fear over him, but it broke his heart to think his wolf might find him cold and still and silent. Shiro had wanted him to live forever.

 

He didn’t want to make Shiro sad.

 

His lungs found no strength in the air, but just a few breaths more and Shiro would be there. Just a few more heartbeats until the wolf held him again. It would be good if he could wish him goodbye.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The priests fell beneath Shiro’s claws almost casually, dead before they hit the ground. In his fury his power and size were unbridled, and his form towered above the doomed creatures. He ignored their screams and the crunch of their bones, his focus on finding Keith. The air singed his nose but surely he could find his human’s scent, surely even here it would call to him above all others.

 

And there it was. Blood. Keith’s all too precious blood, spilled by some nameless villain.

 

The wolf crashed his way through stone walls, swatting aside pillars as he followed that beautiful but terrifying fragrance. The last barrier crumbled at Shiro’s insistence and there he lay, his lovely witch, heart silent. The wolf’s form was instantly replaced so he could cradle Keith to chest. He was still warm. Shiro could fix. Shiro had to fix this. He’d promised Keith.

 

(And what were those runes on the altar, scrawled in Keith’s own blood? His priest could have gathered force of his life and killed his enemies, but he had waited for Shiro, and Shiro was too late.)

 

Choking down a broken cry, Shiro unraveled the spell that had sent him to the twisted realm and found himself not in the forest, but in the temple. The god in his mercy had pulled him there, and the black lion himself was seated before the main altar.

 

 _Lie him down on my own stone, Takashi. He is my priest who has served me well and has loved my guardian without restraint. And you, I think, would climb the heavens to pull back his soul, and I’d rather not go to the trouble of fetching you_.

 

Shiro had never quite known when the god was joking, but there was a hint of merriment in his glowing eyes, and it was only due to that faint hope that he could bear to set down his mate.

 

“Please,” he whispered. He could manage no more.

 

The massive lion bent his head down and breathed softly on Keith’s ruined body. A pained gasp broke past his lips.

 

 _He has cleansed my altar with his sacrifice_ , the god said. _Turn him, and he shall heal_.

 

Trembling, Shiro bent over his beloved human.

 

“I’m so sorry, lovely,” he said, his voice cracking. “This is going to hurt after all.”

 

Keith screamed as fangs sank into his shoulder before jerking once and falling silent.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The dreams were odd. They were beautiful, silver things, but he did not fit right in them. He could never move the way he wanted to, always with too many limbs or not enough. They were exhausting, and he was grateful every time he could sink lower, past them into the calm dark. But he could never stay there long. He was called, always always called, closer and further, back to the bright silver, and to something standing beyond it.

 

 _Keith_.

 

He turned within himself, burrowing back down into blissful silence.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith turned, but he did not waken. He breathed, and his heart beat, and sometimes he stirred, but he did not waken. Not for one moon, not for two. Shiro never left him. The novice priests kept up their duties and brought meat for the wolves. Neither of them ate.

 

Slav came to the temple and fussed at anyone and everyone about everything. He had designed the original temple and chastised the poor young priests about its upkeep—as if they had been present for its destruction. It was a time of life, for everyone outside the burrow.

 

“He’s going to wake up, you know,” the otter spirit said, poking his head through the burrow entrance. Shiro’s ears perked up but he did not move. The otter might have the gift of prophecy, but he was also _very_ bad at it. “He turned. This is one of the realities where he makes it.”

 

For the first time in months, Shiro’s tail might have wagged once.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Something very heavy was on Keith’s chest. It was almost a comfortable kind of heavy—warm and pleasant-smelling—but it was keeping him pinned. He huffed in annoyance.

 

_Keith!_

 

Keith blinked rapidly and shook his head. The weight of _everything_ felt weird, even after the heaviness moved.

 

A warm tongue was licking over him and a happy muzzle whined as it prodded him.

 

 _Hey, Shiro_ , Keith said, not using his mouth. What in the fucking hells? He tried to move and failed spectacularly.

 

 _Stay still, my love. You are safe. You can rest easy_.

 

 _Am I a wolf?_ Keith puzzled. He did not remember turning, but he was pretty damn sure that whatever he just did had moved his _tail_.

 

 _Yes, my lovely witch. You’re a wolf now. You’ve been asleep for a long time. You need to eat and then to rest and then to run, but you can be a man again after that_ , Shiro assured him.

 

 _Can I rest first and eat second?_ Keith yawned.

 

Shiro gave a whining pout and Keith chuckled to himself.

 

 _Fine. I shall eat_ , he said, caving immediately.

 

Both wolves ate and both wolves rested.

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was a glorious run. In most respects. It was also a terrible run—slow and short and filled with abrupt stops. But, it was the first run Shiro hadn’t made by himself, and that was everything. Keith was tired and still much smaller than Shiro and he stumbled often, but he howled and laughed and grinned.

 

He would make a very fine wolf.

 

Once they were back at the temple, Shiro changed forms. It had been far, far too long since he had been able to properly hold Keith, and wolf form or not, he needed to cradle his mate to his chest. Keith sighed happily and closed his eyes, content to be held.

 

“I love you so much,” Shiro told him as he petted Keith’s soft fur.

 

(And okay, Shiro could see now why Keith thought tail wagging was cute.)

 

“How are you feeling? Are you tired?” he asked.

 

Keith shook his head. He shuffled around so he could nuzzle Shiro’s neck.

 

“Then,” Shiro asked hesitantly, “would you perhaps like to mate with me?”

 

(Holy gods that tail was adorable!)

 

“Only if you’re really feeling strong enough,” Shiro insisted. “I’ve missed pleasing you, but that’s not a good reason to set back your healing.”

 

Keith rose onto his paws and crouched over Shiro, his eyes bright.

 

“Is this how you want to, lovely?” Shiro asked. “What you want, however you want it—anything is fine, just so long as I can touch you. Shall I be a wolf, too?”

 

Keith could not yet transform back—soon!—so their options were more limited compared to what they would be later. Keith shook his head. Shiro could not hear his thoughts unless he was in wolf form, too, but he knew what Keith wanted anyway.

 

“It’s because you want me to face you, isn’t it?” he smiled. “And because you want my hands on you.”

 

Keith licked him in response.

 

In his wolf form, Keith was now almost equal in size to Shiro. There would still be a large difference in their sizes while in equivalent forms (though Keith would eventually grow), but Shiro decided he very much liked this larger-than-normal Keith. There was more to hug, more to wrap his arms and legs around, more to…take in him, he realized.   Yes. This could be very nice indeed.

 

Shiro crawled to fetch the oil and nearly dropped it when a warm tongue swept over his entrance.

 

“Gods, lovely, you’re eager to get started, aren’t you?” he chuckled. He bent forward and spread his legs more, offering himself to his priest if Keith wished it.

 

(And it seemed he did.)

 

Shiro’s moans were muffled against the pile of furs and his thighs began to shake. It was _so good_ to be taken like this and to know that Keith was feeling well enough to give it. It was so good that Keith was here and well at all; Shiro could have cried from joy just at that.

 

“Nnngh you’re so good to me,” Shiro gasped, back arching.

 

Keith growled and swept a paw under him, turning Shiro onto his back and making the larger wolf yelp.

 

“All done being nice?” Shiro smirked.

 

Keith looked between him and the bottle and whined.

 

“Hush, lovely. It’s alright,” Shiro soothed. “I’ll have myself open for you soon.” He had his fingers slicked with oil and plunging deep in no time. “Gods Keith you can’t look at me like that or my claws will come out,” he laughed breathlessly. The lithe wolf was rank with desire and his eyes raked over Shiro relentlessly.

 

Keith licked his lips and shifted his weight. Shiro could see his hard, dark cock jutting up, stiff and waiting. He smiled as he beckoned him closer.

 

“Over me, lovely, there you go. I’ll guide you in, alright? Here, just like this,” Shiro directed, rearranging himself and the pelts to keep his hips tilted for Keith. His legs were spread wide in an open welcome for his lover and as the wolf crowded over him, he wrapped himself around the soft body.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Shiro murmured. “Don’t be shy. You can have me anyway you want me, okay?”

 

Keith was not as shy as Shiro was giving him credit for, however. He was only having a difficult time maneuvering his wolf body, and once his tip was properly lined up, he sank in eagerly.

 

“Oh fuck that’s good,” Shiro gasped, fists buried in Keith’s fur. “Gods yes, lovely, more. You’re so much deeper now.”  

 

Keith whined and rutted in harder. He couldn’t hold onto Shiro but the larger wolf was happy to help, bracing against him and angling higher. He tucked a leg over the priest to pull him closer and thrust back onto him.

 

“Fuck yes _yes_ gods Keith you’re so deep fuck,” he cried.

 

Keith was growling now, his heavier body forcing Shiro down and Shiro loved it. He loved that his mate could be rough with him now and he growled back in joy, goading him on. Keith snarled in response and shoved in hard, his cock deeper in Shiro than he’d ever been before and he thrust in relentlessly.

 

“You gonna conquer me like this?” Shiro laughed, voice broken with punched-out groans. “Nngh you’re so deep fuck fuck—” Shiro’s hands scrambled further down Keith’s body and tangled in his fur, yanking him closer.

 

Vaguely, Shiro recalled that Keith had only woken up recently, so they should probably be careful, but the deep rumble from the chest of his lover was far too encouraging for him to stop now—especially not when Keith pressed down harder like that. He was thick and deep and stretching Shiro and he was warm and real and _here_ and such a perfect weight in his arms.  

 

“I love you I love you so much,” Shiro choked out. He clung tight to the wolf as he came and whimpered his name through the waves of his pleasure, Keith answering him with moaning whines of his own.

 

Shiro absently rubbed his hands through Keith’s soft fur, reveling in the quiet of their shared breathing as they calmed again. The smaller wolf had tucked his head against the Shiro’s and it was frankly a bit too cute.

 

“How are you feeling, lovely?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith huffed and Shiro laughed before changing forms so he could actually talk to his lover.

 

 _Was it good for you, too?_ he asked with a grin.

 

 _I missed you, too,_ Keith said, his head still ducked low.

 

Shiro nudged his mate, but Keith didn’t look at him. _Hey. Was it not okay? You don’t need to be a wolf when we do it next time if you don’t enjoy it._

 

 _It’s not that_ , Keith sighed. _I just miss kissing you._

 

And if that didn’t punch Shiro in the heart, nothing would. He licked Keith reassuringly along his muzzle. _You’ll be able to change soon, lovely witch._

 

 _But it’s a full moon_ , Keith said sadly. _If I can’t change when my power is highest, then doesn’t that mean it will be at least another month?_

 

 _The_ moon’s _power is highest_ , Shiro corrected. _That means the wolf is stronger than the man right now. You’ll be in wolf form during the full moon for a little while yet. Just a decade or two_.

 

Keith snorted. _“Just” a decade. Gods, you’re old_. He nuzzled Shiro. _Don’t worry. I like being a wolf. It’s just hard not to kiss you whenever I want to—especially after you scream you love me when you’re coming on my cock_ , he added, nipping Shiro’s ear.

 

Shiro was a little grateful his blush was thoroughly hidden as a wolf. _Try turning again in the morning, once the moon is down. I think you’ll be able to then._

 

And in the morning, with just a touch of extra magic from Shiro, the witch was human once more, and he irrefutably kissed his wolf.

 

 

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

<3

 

Except sometimes when Slav visited.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important question: isn’t Black a girl? Yeah, well, I hadn’t thought this far out when I started this fic. >_< So, fixing this shit with Lore[TM], I’m going to say that all gods are given male pronouns regardless of gender Because Reasons. YUP. 
> 
> I learned some fucking things about myself writing this fic, that’s for sure. Damn you all for making me realize I have more kinks than I thought. That’s right: blaming the reader for things the author did.
> 
> Because I’m a mature and responsible adult, that’s why.
> 
> ;^;  
> Sorry for no more altar sex. I was originally planning to have Keith be turned while having sex on Shiro’s altar (part of the nice-magic-so-it-doesn’t-hurt thing) but uh…angst??? Angst is fun. And I wanted the Galra to show up again.
> 
> I hope Keith didn’t come off too much as damsel in distress. He really, really isn’t. He’s a gotten to be pretty good with magic (he studied blood magic because werewolves technically use it when they turn) and if he had “ignited” all his blood, the entire fortress would have been a crater. But he loves Shiro too much to do that!! >3< Fun to write a death scene! Gonna do that again sometime. For sure!
> 
> For those of you who don’t follow me on tumblr: there is a Little Mermaid AU in the works, mostly because I thought of an opening paragraph and I think I’m hilarious, so now I have to make it lmao. Please look at the screen cap edit I did to appreciate Keith’s confused horror (and because I wasted my entire evening on it). 
> 
> I’m pretty sure I glossed over all kinds of lore things in this chapter. Feel free to ask me questions! Someone wanted to know how the Galra got through the barrier at Altea—plot magic is how. But also, barriers get weaker when they have more things to protect. Tons of extra people for the festival = weaker barrier. 
> 
> (But maybe mostly plot magic?)
> 
> Oh! And again, for those of you who don’t follow my tumblr, I confirmed that I have Shiro the Hero stuff in the works as well. I’m currently deciding how best to structure it (will be a mixture of flashbacks from Shiro’s POV and current mpreg events). But, uh……..I think this mermaid thing might own my soul for a bit. Because I think I’m hilarious. We’ll see!
> 
> As always, feel free to poke me on [ tumblr](https://decidedlysarah.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys play rough with each other (and have a very good time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf!Keith and human!Shiro in this one with lots of Dom/sub tones. They have fun, though.

Had Shiro ever been worried that a larger Keith would be a less cute Keith, his fears would have been unfounded.  Keith’s human form had grown over a foot and he was still adorable and somehow still fit perfectly under his hands and in his arms.  His wolf form had grown three feet at the shoulder—an impressive amount given the time frame of less than two years since his turning—but that meant Shiro still utterly dwarfed him during the full moon.  To Shiro’s surprise, it was frustrating. Now that Keith could and did satisfy his wolf form, he had not expected to find himself anxious and itching when they ran the forest together. This was his _mate_.  He wanted to mount him and could not without hurting him.  It made their runs increasingly difficult and, like always, Keith had noticed.

 

“I take it I’m not a puppy anymore,” he said casually one day.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Shiro replied with as much innocence as he could muster.  His tail was tucked between his legs, though, so the effort was very much wasted.

 

“You stopped getting all prancy and licky and nuzzly when we run,” Keith laughed.  “Last moon you barely touched me. So, let’s hear it—what’s wrong? Am I not cute enough anymore?”

 

Shiro knew Keith was teasing him, but his ears drooped anyway.  Keith was _so_ cute.  Keith was so cute it wasn’t fair, and Shiro had to work at not resenting the other priests for looking at him in his wolf form.  At least Keith wore clothes as a human (Shiro finally understood why Keith wanted _him_ to, and he wore a loincloth most days—though he still sulked about it).

 

“You’re very cute,” Shiro said meekly.

 

“Hmm,” Keith replied.  He had been sweeping and he paused to give Shiro a kiss.  “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

 

Shiro’s hands captured Keith’s hips and he nipped a few extra kisses before reluctantly releasing him so he could continue his duties.

 

“So, this means you want to fuck me on the full moon, doesn’t it?” Keith was facing away again, but Shiro could _hear_ his damn smile.

 

“I want to fuck you everyday,” Shiro replied, again summoning his most innocent voice.

 

Keith laughed.  “How very flattering.  And, specifically, your wolf wants to fuck my wolf on the full moon, or am I misreading that?”

 

Shiro tucked himself behind Keith and nuzzled his head, whining quietly in embarrassment.

 

Keith laughed again and turned around, his eyes bright.  He slung his arms loosely behind Shiro’s neck and smiled up at him.

 

“Can I assume you don’t think my runes will hold against my wolf form on the full moon, so my magic isn’t an option?”

 

Shiro nodded.  “You haven’t been a werewolf long enough to fight your form, you know.”

 

“And I suppose you can’t exactly prep me when we’re both wolves,” Keith said, amused at the thought of Shiro attempting to spread oil with his paws.  “I’ve taken you in your human form on the full moon before—was that not enough?”

 

“It was wonderful,” Shiro assured him, “but uh… during the moon I’ve been wanting to…conquer you.”

 

Keith smiled wide.  “Tell you what—if your human form can conquer my wolf form…well, that would work very, very nicely for me.   _If_ ,” he emphasized again, pressing a single finger to Shiro’s lips.

 

Shiro’s eyes danced in response.  Here was entire realm of unexplored games—games of strength and speed and mirth.  “And if I fail?”

 

Keith cocked his head, considering, and idly ran his fingers through his lover’s hair.  “I suppose if I feel like it, I’ll turn the chase on you, and if you can fight back hard enough, I’ll _let_ you lose.”  

 

Keith’s voice was coy and low and it curled deep in Shiro’s gut, making him shiver.

 

“And if I don’t fight back hard enough?” Shiro asked, his voice lowering in return.

 

Keith pressed up on his toes to bite at Shiro’s neck.  “Then there’s always the next moon.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith had perhaps riled himself up more than he meant.  He’d certainly riled up Shiro, and it was hard not to give in to the constant invitations to play—“play” in this case meaning wrestle until it inevitably ended with one or both of them howling.  Their frequent nipping and growling and occasional biting was apparently convincing enough to alarm the other priests as they actually pulled Keith aside to ask with real concern if Keith was okay and if he needed intervention.  Keith burned red and explained that it was a werewolf ritual of sorts and not to worry about it. He tried to tone down their fights after that, failing spectacularly.

 

Things continued to escalate (in a very pleasing if slightly embarrassing manner) until the day before the full moon, when Shiro suddenly turned skittish and sulky.  Keith rolled his eyes as he tracked down his mate, knowing the problem without even asking.

 

“I’m not backing down,” he said the moment he cornered his wolf.  “I want you to fight me and if it hurts, it hurts.” He prowled forward, Shiro’s eyes wide and nostrils flaring.  He looked for all the world like a deer shocked into stillness at the sight of a predator.

 

(It was very satisfying.)

 

“My silly wolf,” Keith murmured.  “Do you still not trust me to know you, to know that you fear your own desires?  I have a strong mate,” he said, nearly purring as he slid his hands over Shiro’s sides and squeezed.  “I want the tangible proof that my mate is so strong he can subdue and satisfy the wolf in me, even in his weaker form.  And do you know what the wolf in me wants?”

 

Shiro’s hands had found his hips and were settled there, grip firm.

 

“The wolf wants a mate that can _fight_ ,” he whispered, and when he bit and released Shiro’s bottom lip, a drop of red remained.  “But,” he said, pulling back a little, “if it bothers you too much, we can play gentler games.  I know you are more than capable of hurting me, and while I don’t mind you throwing your weight around, I don’t want to push you into anything you might regret.”

 

Shiro’s tongue licked up the red Keith had left behind.  The copper in his mouth sparked a fire that shone in his eyes.  “I think you’ll put up a fair fight, my puppy,” he teased.

 

It was going to be a good night.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The rise of the moon saw the two wolves prowling the edge of the forest.  Shiro was still in his human form, as he would be until—if—he took what he wanted.  It was his handicap for the night’s adventure and should he fail in his hunt, he would not get to turn and feel the moon soak his fur.  It would be a more than ample punishment.

 

Keith had already switched forms, and he was pacing, his tail swishing as he walked.  They were waiting until the last drop of sun had left the sky, and the anticipation was heavy between them.

 

Shiro had a vial of oil hung around his neck, but he had nothing to aid him in his hunt, and he could tell already that Keith was feeling cocky about it.  Sure, Keith was lithe and fast and clever, but Shiro had been a werewolf for two centuries. His speed and stamina and senses had long surpassed those of a human.  His mate would be in for a surprise.

 

At last it was fully dark, and Keith burst into the forest.  He was nearly out of sight when he skidded to a halt, turned around, and barked at Shiro, his tail wagging playfully.  Shiro chuckled.

 

“Trust me, lovely, you’re going to need the head start,” he called.

 

Keith’s wolf features were not quite capable of forming a scowl, but they got impressively close to the expression regardless.  He snorted and disappeared.

 

Shiro chuckled again and stretched, taking his time to work and relax each muscle.  He waited a full five minutes after Keith’s scent had left the air before he began his chase.

 

It was a fine night, the air clear and the clouds scarce, and the moon hung low and bright.  It burned pleasantly on his skin, reminding him of its power and taunting him slightly for remaining in his human form.

 

All in good time.

 

He was running at an easy speed, letting himself be immersed in the feeling of night and sky and forest.  The hunt was in his blood and the moon in his soul and Keith did not have the faintest prayer of hiding himself, no matter how far or fast he ran.  But, it would be cheating to simply reach out and _know_ where Keith was, so Shiro pushed aside that piece of his mind and ran.  It was a good night for a run anyway.

 

Once he felt sufficiently warmed up, he paused and listened.  There was no chance of his hearing Keith at this distance, but he could certainly hear the trail of his movements, the sounds of unease he left in his wake.  And there—to the left—the night creatures were hunkered, quiet and careful, still after the passing of a danger they were not yet ready to cease hiding from. Shiro took up his run again, following that particular silence.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The moon felt good on his back and limbs.  Keith resisted the urge to howl, knowing that would be a beacon to Shiro’s ears and apparently, his mate wanted to do more than simply chase him—he wanted to _hunt_ him.  It was thrilling.  As much as Keith intended to flee and fight, he very much hoped to lose before dawn.

 

A snap of a twig and Keith’s ears flicked back.  Shiro was behind and had let him know, the bastard!  He was much faster than Keith had anticipated, and now taunting him like this?  Keith snarled at the indignity and at his own folly in underestimating his mate and he surged forward, growling low as he sprang into the night.  He had only made it to the next hill when a heavy weight barreled into his side, sending him sprawling. He was on his feet in an instant, a warning in his throat.

 

Shiro was also on his feet, not even a little out of breath.  “Too slow, lovely,” he laughed. He leapt forward but Keith dodged him easily.

 

Adrenaline was high in his veins and now he did howl as he fled.  His mate was fast and clever and even as the distance between them grew, he knew it would not be long before Shiro found him again.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 _Cocky little puppy,_ Shiro smiled.  He had him right where he wanted him.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

After nearly two years of running the woods by Shiro’s side, Keith knew the land by heart.  He bounded down a ravine to dampen his scent in a river and then raced through the water, letting the noise of it cloak his movements.  He scrambled up a rocky bank and then down a tight gully, only to be knocked flat by a force from above.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro wrestled the black bundle of fur and fangs below him.  He should probably have been embarrassed, but the show of strength from his mate made his cock grow firmer with interest.  He _wanted_ Keith, wanted him to submit and take what he gave him.  The wolf was fierce and fast, but Shiro knew how a wolf fights and he pinned him with only minor scratches to show for it.

 

Arm over the wolf’s throat, he growled in pleasure.  “Taken down so soon? You must want me,” he taunted.

 

Keith’s chest was heaving and Shiro grinned as he felt down to find his cock not yet full, but most definitely not soft.

 

“I guess I’ll still need to warm you up first,” he smirked.  He leaned his weight down on his forearm and reached up for the oil only to find Keith had anticipated the movement and he pushed him off with a quick shove of paws before dashing away.

 

Shiro was faster than Keith expected, though, and he was trapped again almost immediately, this time from behind with a clawed hand around his throat.

 

“I wasn’t finished with you yet,” Shiro whispered in his ear.  The wolf whimpered and if Shiro hadn’t known his body language intimately, he might have worried.  Instead, he pressed his claws closer until they threatened to draw blood while he fumbled for the oil.

 

Fingers slicked (with claws retracted on that hand), he began to press one in when Keith groaned and then bucked up, jostling Shiro’s weight.  This time he managed to slip free and he dashed out of sight.

 

Shiro sat on his heels, a heady realization sinking in.  Keith would need to be more than simply caught, more than merely subdued—it was entirely up to Shiro to see that he was properly opened.  Any amount of pleasure Keith got was completely in Shiro’s hands to provide. He groaned at the thought.

 

“You’ll be mine within the hour,” he said to the wind, and he meant it.

 

 

~*~*~

 

One finger and he’d nearly submitted.  He knew he was weak, but _that_ weak?  Ridiculous.  Keith shook his head and plunged deeper into the night, knowing his flight would be short-lived.  He ached to be caught even as he summoned power from the moon to push himself harder.

 

Keith tasted the air.  Shiro was near. Keith had been running almost continuously since sunset and his legs trembled and chest burned and Shiro was _still near_.  If he’d had the breath for it, he would have laughed.  Part of him wanted to keep up the chase, to speed through the darkness until he collapsed.  Instead, he circled behind a boulder and crouched, waiting.

 

~*~*~

 

So, this was his limit, already?  It was not yet midnight and he’d chased his witch to the point that he must lie in wait for him?  Shiro grinned. He could hear the faintest whisper of breath from where the wolf was tensed, resting but ready.  Well, Shiro was ready, too, and when the wolf leapt he tossed him over his shoulder and turned after him, pinning Keith easily.  He had two fingers tucked in before they’d stopped rolling.

 

Keith struggled, panting.  Shiro shifted his weight and dragged Keith into position, claws again secured around his throat.  

 

“It was a nice stroll, my little priest, but I’m taking what I want now,” he murmured, two fingers spreading and pushing.  

 

It was not going to be easy, getting Keith anywhere near prepared, but on the full moon it hardly mattered: any wound would be healed almost instantaneously. And yet, that was not the point—Shiro wanted to satisfy his mate in all the ways he could, and he had slicked his fingers thoroughly with oil prior to wrestling Keith to the ground, determined to provide him with as much pleasure as he could.  The size of the wolf meant the glide was easy, and Shiro was throbbing with need now, the exhilaration of the chase pouring immediately into arousal at the whines Keith let out with each swirl and stretch. He cursed under his breath and pumped in deeper, prompting the wolf to arch his back and whine louder.

 

“Submitting to me already?” he chuckled.  “Good boy.”

 

Keith growled and swiped a paw uselessly.  

 

“Still got some fight left in you?  Well,” Shiro said, settling himself behind his witch, “I’ll see what I can do about that.”

 

And he thrust in.

 

Keith bucked underneath him and tried to snarl but was silenced by his own whimpers as Shiro began to move, fucking him fast and shallow.  He knew it was the worst—or perhaps best—way to take him. Slow and shallow and he’d run—deep and fast and he’d submit. Like this Keith would be torn between fighting to flee and fighting for _more_ —and Shiro knew just the way to tease him into submission.

 

“Fuck you’re good like this.  Look at you, grovelling for me, for my cock in you.  So pretty for me, wanna keep you stretched on me all night,” Shiro growled.  Keith whined and scratched at the ground, and Shiro bent forward as if intending to press more weight into his thrusts, but he stayed shallow.  “What is it, lovely? Do you want to stay pretty for me?”

 

Keith nearly hissed.

 

“No?  Then go,” he said simply, and he dropped his hands.

 

Keith didn’t move.  

 

(Shiro tried not to laugh.)

 

Keith’s ear flicked at the sound and he whipped around, snarling.  Shiro narrowly avoided the jaws that came for him and he wrestled Keith back to the ground.  

 

“Stay down,” Shiro snarled, and Keith snarled back.  Shiro had to admit he deserved it, and it occurred to him suddenly that perhaps Keith was the one goading _him_ , and he groaned.  

 

He mounted Keith slowly, savoring the heat that enveloped his cock, and he kept his claws flexed around Keith’s neck.   He could feel a low growl simmering in his throat and he recognized it for it was—frustration, not at having been caught, but at how long it had taken for Shiro to do it properly.  Well, didn’t that kind of devotion deserve more than teasing? Shiro growled back and tightened his grip before yanking out and slamming deep. Keith howled.

 

Shiro pounded his weight into Keith, forcing him to the ground with each thrust.  Claws scrambled in the dust, raking the moss and dirt, and needy whines told a story of a particular kind of desperation.  

 

“You ran so beautifully,” he whispered.  “I would have chased you all night.”

 

Keith trembled when Shiro’s hand sought him, grip firm and sure as he rolled his wrist and pumped him, the wolf’s cock full and thick.  

 

“How long have you been aching for me?” Keith whimpered in response and Shiro chuckled.  “Hush, lovely. I caught you. I’m taking what’s due me first.”

 

He focused then on his own pleasure, rolling his hips and grunting with satisfaction at the way Keith clenched on him.  Keith was starving for him, but more than that he was starving to be taken and used. Shiro’s hips snapped forward and he squeezed Keith’s cock harder, ruthless in his domination.  He had proven himself, had earned his right to mount and mate and spent himself with harsh, sharp thrusts, gasping his lover’s name before at last taking pity and working Keith to completion.

 

Keith quivered through his own release, tongue lolling as he panted.  He collapsed on his side when Shiro pulled out and then whined as Shiro lapped at his cock to clean him.  Shiro chuckled at him.

 

“So needy and then so pouty,” he chided.  

 

Keith lifted his head to look back, winked and, with a quick lick to Shiro’s cheek, he ran off again, barking.  Shiro sat back, stunned, but grinning wildly. So, that was how the night was going to—he would not be allowed to change until his mate was fully satisfied.  He threw back his head and howled. His mate wanted to play—and Shiro was delighted to chase.

 

~*~*~

 

 Shiro caught him three more times, and Keith’s sides were heaving again but his eyes were still merry.  Shiro rolled with him almost playfully when he tackled him and by the time they’d settled, neither was fighting.  Mischief was still heavy between them, though, and their tails smacked the ground hard as they wagged. They eyed each other, trying to determine how to get the upper hand—or if they still wanted to.  

 

Keith was on his back with Shiro straddling him and it was uncomfortable enough that Keith decided to do something about it.  He squirmed and bucked his hips—a move which just so happened to align his cock intriguingly against Shiro’s hole.

 

“You wanting something more?” Shiro teased, rubbing himself lightly against Keith’s cock.  

 

Shiro had lost his vial of oil at some point, so as much as Keith might have been interested, he did not try for more, and he snorted and kept still.  Shiro, however, continued to rub against him, sighing as he arched his back.  He was erect, and Keith’s eyes locked onto a droplet of precum that beaded up.  He whined.

 

“You won’t hurt me, lovely, not tonight,” Shiro promised, the moon reflecting in his eyes as he looked at the wolf sprawled beneath him.  “But, if you’re worried….” His voice trailed off and he reached behind himself, then lower to Keith’s entrance, and tucked his fingers inside.  “I suppose I could always take back some of what I gave you earlier,” he grinned, pulling out wet fingers.

 

On a night with less of the wild in his blood, Keith might have found the suggestion distasteful.  On the full moon?  He whimpered as the scent of Shiro’s spend hit his nostrils and he squirmed as his lover rose up slightly to spread the mess against his hole and massage it in.  Shiro looked down at him with hooded eyes, breath catching in pleasure.

 

“If I let you up will you run away again?” he asked almost lazily.  “I’ll catch if you if I have to, but I’d rather _you_ chase _me_.”

 

Keith glared up at him, his face clearly reading _I obviously intend to put my cock in your ass, so no I’m not going to run, you idiot_ and Shiro chuckled as he swung his leg off the priest to let him up.  

 

Keith scrambled to his feet and was almost disappointed not to have to force Shiro into submission, finding him already on his knees and forearms, ass up.  He nipped at his thigh to express his annoyance and Shiro chuckled in response. His chuckle turned to a groan as Keith mounted him, pressing in with far less resistance than he’d feared.  

 

 _Gods_ , it was beautiful to see his mate bent below him, moonlight on his back.  He understood Shiro’s need then—a bone-deep desire to fuck him until he flowed over, to mark him so that any who saw would know to whom he belonged.  He hoped his hole looked as used as he intended to make Shiro’s.

 

Keith fucked through his own orgasm and over-sensitivity and then through Shiro’s as well.  His lover’s whimpers were protests at first, and then when he realized why Keith was continuing, he groaned with deep satisfaction.

 

“Fuck, lovely, what a perfect wolf.  Gods yes—take me again, again,” he urged.  “Don’t stop, I want more, _more_.”

 

Exhausted but determined, Keith set himself higher on Shiro’s back and bent his head to grasp Shiro’s neck and shoulder with his jaws.  His teeth griped into flesh and Shiro moaned low in his gut before begging encouragement. Keith’s fangs drew blood, but Shiro only continued to moan his pleasure and gratitude as Keith pumped into him until, finally fully spent, Keith cried out and sagged to the side.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith attempted to lick at Shiro’s wound, but he shushed his witch and made him lie down.  With Keith at last resting, Shiro smiled and melted into his change.

 

 _Anything hurt?_ Shiro asked, nosing about his mate.

 

 _Nothing you should feel guilty about,_ Keith promised.

 

 _Keith, I will feel guilty about the smallest splinter and you know it_ , Shiro said, mock-affronted to be so little understood.

 

 _I said ‘should’ feel guilty about_ , Keith huffed in amusement.   _Really, though—I’m fine.  A scratch here and there, but the moon will handle it.  What about your neck? I wasn't planning that, I swear._

 

Shiro grinned.   _It’s fine, and biting was a perfect idea.  You’re a very satisfactory wolf after all._

 

 _Glad to hear it_ , Keith smiled.

 

Shiro tucked himself around Keith, keeping his mate safe and warm while he regained some strength.  The moon was itching on his skin, though, and soon he was nuzzling and whining, wanting to run together.  Keith swatted him with his tail, but finally caved and trotted slowly behind Shiro, following him as the massive wolf pranced playfully.  Keith teased him for being back to his old self after just one night of fucking, and Shiro pointed out it was very good night of fucking, and Keith managed to look embarrassed even in his wolf form.

 

When the sun at last breached the horizon, Keith sank instantly into his human form, not even bothering to catch himself as he fell.

 

“Keith!” Shiro cried, changing immediately and cradling his priest in his arms.  “Are you alright? Was it too much?”

 

“It was too much, and I am very, _very_ happy about it,” Keith smiled sleepily.  He yawned and stretched a little before settling in Shiro’s lap.  “You’re carrying me home.”

 

Shiro chuckled and kissed his forehead.  “Sounds good, lovely.”

 

“Next time, I wanna chase you,” Keith mumbled, grabbing vaguely at Shiro’s neck to pull him down for a proper kiss.  

 

It was a soft and gentle press of lips, and Keith was asleep by the time Shiro pulled back.

 

“You caught me years ago,” Shiro told him softly.  

 

And he couldn’t have been happier about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Saasan--aren’t you supposed to be done with this fic!?!?!? Well, yes, but my third prompt winner, Francowitch, asked for another chapter, and that sounded fun. But I’m done with it *now* I sweeeear. Also, my prompts were supposed to be under 1k. HAH. The lies we tell ourselves...
> 
> Keith is actually still a priest in this. He’s sorta a guardian, but since there isn’t someone else to take over the temple yet, he’s the acting high priest. Shame on him and Shiro for playing about all night instead of guarding things. XD It’s fine--the other guardians have it handled. On the off chance they are needed, they’ll go be important and burly (and probably a bit too aggressive because they got interrupted).
> 
> I have a busy schedule. I am going to finish my mer fic (of course) and then I want to have at least one piece of a thing for the Plance Smut Week that’s coming up. It’s a cheesy prom night thing for the “First Time” prompt. :3 I’m looking forward to it, and of course making it longer than I should, goddammit. And THEN: I want to do Kinktober. Those are supposed to be shorter, though. (HAH.) Annnnnnd then (or before, depending on long somethings take) there will be SHIRO THE HERO! 
> 
> (Like I keep saying!)
> 
> But I swear, I’ve written some stuff for it and it’s been FUN and I love fun things. And I’ve been thinking about cute preggy things and little footie pajamas and I recently read TWO lactation fics I liked, so I feel better about that stuff. So I waaaant to write it. 
> 
> Forgive me. ;^;


End file.
